The Search for Omega Supreme
by Overnight Sensation
Summary: A second fanfiction, based on the 1980's Transformers Tech Specs/character profiles. The race is on to uncover the Autobots' last line of defence, Omega Supreme. Unfortunately, for both Optimus Prime and Megatron, they uncover something else as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transformers- The Search for Omega Supreme**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a bout of relative peace to the Autobots, for a time. Their enemies, the evil Decepticons had seemingly gone into hiding after their last defeat, and because of this, the atmosphere in the Autobots' base, the Ark had become more jovial and relaxed than it had been in recent memory, with most of the Autobot crew taking the time to savour the peace by enjoying themselves as much as possible. For some, it meant learning more about their foster home, the planet Earth, and for others it meant rediscovering old sports and activities that had been all the rage during the time that the Autobots left their home planet, Cybertron.

But on this certain evening, which the Autobot communications expert, Blaster had noted to be a Tuesday, he felt the relaxed atmosphere become tense for a short time, for while enjoying his own favourite Earthen pastime, listening to what was called 'rock music' in the Ark's control room, he found himself at the end of Optimus Prime's wrath after the Autobot leader strode through the control room.

"Blaster, decrease the volume of that noise!" Optimus Prime bellowed, causing the dancing Blaster to trip and fall to the ground in surprise.

"Aw, hey, Optimus!" Blaster replied sadly as he picked himself up off the floor. "I was just having a little fun. You should try rockin' out sometime. It'll take all that stress out of your circuits!"

"Right now, no amount of...ruckus will relieve the stress which flows through my systems. May I remind you that you share the Ark with other Autobots, so please, keep it down."

"You're the boss." Blaster quietly responded.

Optimus Prime watched Blaster slowly turn around to face the control console of Teletran-1, and with the press of a button, the rock music video Blaster had just been watching and listening to, flickered off the screen. Silence filled the room while an uncomfortable silence was shared between Blaster and Optimus Prime, until the Autobot leader bowed his head slightly, then he sighed.

"Blaster, I apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you." Optimus Prime humbly announced. "But I have things on my mind, and your music pushed me a bit too far. I am sorry."

With that, Optimus Prime continued on his way through the control room, before he exited it to walk down the long corridor of the Ark that led to the exit, which would take him to the surrounding area outside of the dormant volcano the Autobots lived in. When Prime had finally left, the large Jetfire strode into the control room, having heard Optimus Prime and Blaster's small altercation.

"Now, that was a surprise." Jetfire noted.

"You're telling me, man." The now glum Blaster said in reply. "Man, he's never exploded on me _that _bad before, for playing my tunes. I knew he wasn't a fan of rock music, but wow!"

"Optimus has been tense all day." Jetfire remarked. "I passed him earlier today, and he seemed tense. In fact, everyone has been saying it. As soon as he rose this morning from his recharge, he went straight to his office and made it clear to those in the control room this morning that he wasn't to be disturbed. The first time he's left his office all day is just now when he got you."

"Man, what's he got to be worried about?" Blaster asked with a frown. "Those buzz killin' Decepticons haven't been around for weeks. This should be like one big spring break, y'know?"

"Spring...break?" Jetfire asked, his optical visor flashing with a blink. "No, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. What is this 'spring break'?"

"A bunch of young humans get together, then go to the beach to overload on those fluids they drink," Blaster explained. "I dunno why they do it, but they listen to rockin' music and party all day. I saw it on MTV! We could do with something like that to shake the big guy loose."

"Most of that just went over my head," Jetfire replied. "But the point is, Optimus is right enough to be worried. If the Decepticons are quiet, you have to wonder what kind of schemes they could be planning and preparing to drop on the unsuspecting Earth. We must be vigilant, Blaster."

"You dudes can be vigilant all the time if you want, but I'll take everything in moderation." Blaster replied.

He then transformed into his alternate form as a boombox, and dropped down onto the control console of Teletran-1. A button clicked on the front of his boombox form, just under the cassette slot, after which Jetfire could hear faint sounds of music coming from Blaster's internal system.

"I'm gonna rock out in private, I guess," Blaster then said. "I don't wanna make anymore Autobots sore at me."

Jetfire looked to Blaster for a moment, then his gaze traveled to the path Optimus Prime followed upon his exit. He then looked back to Blaster, raising his hand in a wave as he prepared to leave.

"Enjoy your music, Blaster. Maybe I can find out what's bothering Optimus."

"It's all good, man." Blaster replied while Jetfire watched the red and yellow boombox slightly swaying back and fourth, enjoying his music.

Jetfire then left Blaster, where he walked off through the large, crippled spacecraft, the Ark. Because of his much larger than average size, Jetfire usually found himself having to hunch his head towards his chest as he walked around the Autobots' base, due to the fact the Ark was never built to accommodate his height. When Jetfire found himself stepping from the metallic floor of the wrecked spacecraft to allow his feet to treat on solid earth, Jetfire was thankful to lift his head, ultimately standing fully upright as he looked around to see night had fallen. Crickets chirped while Jetfire continued to use his robotic vision to see the night covered terrain as clear as if it was daylight, when he spotted Optimus Prime standing not far from the Ark's entrance. Quietly, the large Autobot air guardian walked towards Optimus Prime, stopping behind him as he towered over his leader whose head was tilted up. Currently, Optimus Prime was looking towards the full moon which seemed to shine down brightly upon him like a bright spotlight. His tension was still very much visible to Jetfire, who pondered for a moment whether to actually to speak to Optimus Prime, or whether to just leave him alone. He decided on the former course.

"I believe the Earthlings say, _'a penny for your thoughts?'_" Jetfire asked.

Optimus Prime, slightly startled, turned his head and, meeting Jetfire's torso, then tilted his head back and looked up to the large Autobots' face. Jetfire was one of the very few Autobots who was taller than himself.

"Oh, Jetfire." Optimus sighed peacefully upon recognizing his friend. "I didn't hear you approach."

"Yes, I could tell." Jetfire replied. "You seem lost in a world of your own right now, Optimus. Forgive me if I am prying, but the other Autobots and I have noticed that you have seemed troubled all day. I have always believed a problem shared is easier to cope with than a problem that is burdened by a single Autobot...Even if it is the Autobot leader who is facing the problem."

"Leadership is a burden I would not wish upon many," said Optimus Prime. "The worries and responsibilities that come with it can sometimes be too much for a single person..." Prime paused for a moment, before he then continued. "The Decepticons have been quiet- almost too quiet. I have not known Megatron to sit quietly for so long without making some kind of move, whether it be big or small. He hasn't even sent the Decepticon jets out on an energy raid."

"That cannot be the only reason you seem troubled." Jetfire quickly quipped. "I have known you for a long time, Optimus, and I doubt Megatron's lack of activity would cause you to become so tense. I have never witnessed you snap at an Autobot as harshly as you did to Blaster for something _off _the battlefield."

Once again, Optimus Prime stood silent, before he turned his head back to look up at the full moon for a second time, where he narrowed his eyes. He had never been one to openly share his problems or to vent his frustrations to the Autobots under his command, as that would be shouldering his problems onto them, which he knew was poor leadership. But despite that, he sensed that Jetfire wasn't going to leave until Optimus opened up to him and revealed his problems. With that, Optimus Prime decided to finally share the load that his current concerns were putting on his strong shoulders.

"Very well, Jetfire, I shall share my concern with you," Optimus Prime began. "You are aware of the purpose of the Ark's maiden voyage into space all those millions of years ago, correct?"

"Yes." Jetfire answered. "You set out to look for new sources of energy to replenish the Autobots and restore Cybertron."

"Yes, that's one of the reasons the Ark was launched." Optimus Prime then said, to which Jetfire's visor flashed.

"_One _of the reasons?" Jetfire echoed, to which Optimus Prime nodded.

"Allow me to start from the beginning," Optimus Prime began. "As you are a relatively new soldier, you weren't functional during the time I am about to tell you about. It was some time before the Ark was launched. The gigantic spacecraft which we had built to search the galaxies for new sources of energy was in fact a back up plan if our original creation went wrong...Which it did."

"What are you referring to?" Jetfire asked.

"As Autobot leader, my authority is absolute in regards to the Autobot people, but I still receive orders directly from the council of elders," Optimus Prime explained. "While the Ark was being constructed by the majority of our Autobot engineers and scientists like Wheeljack, I oversaw another project at the very same time. Hidden in mystery, a team that was sworn to secrecy created an Autobot of titanic proportions. With an alternate form as a large space rocket and battle station, he was to be our method of transportation from Cybertron, and double as our last line of defense against the Decepticon armies- if the situation became dire enough. His name was Omega Supreme."

"What happened to him?" Jetfire asked, now fully immersed in Optimus Prime's story.

"The council of elders decreed that if I, and some of my highest ranking Autobots were to fly into deep space, then Omega Supreme was required to undergo a test flight to make sure our flight was a safe one. We prepared for his launch date, and it soon came, under the strictest confidentiality, but unfortunately, even the council of elders was not beyond the Decepticons' reach. A single Decepticon commander had managed to hack through our most guarded networks and learned of Omega Supreme's existence, and on the day of the test flight, he invaded the launch zone with all intentions of turning Omega Supreme against us."

"So what happened?" Came the question.

"The Decepticon almost got his way. Fortunately, as we came under attack, I gave Omega Supreme the order to launch, and he did so. The Decepticon flew after him, and we took to the air to stop him, which we did when we shot him down...but not before he was able to launch a heavy attack on Omega Supreme. Because of his attack, we lost what was to be our trump card in this war. With Omega Supreme, the council of elders and I were confident that we would soon triumph, but sadly, Omega Supreme roared out of control into the darkness of space, and was lost forever...Until, that is, while on our voyage on the Ark, Teletran-1 picked up an energy signal that, while unknown to the Autobots, I knew all too well. I ordered our flight pattern to coincide with tracing it, and I was sure we would find it, when once again we were attacked. This time, is was by Megatron and his Decepticon crew that crashed on Earth with us, and so, I was never able to determine the exact location of Omega Supreme."

"What became of the Decepticon who attacked Omega Supreme?" Asked Jetfire, who was becoming more interested by the second.

"That is unknown," Optimus Prime replied. "Thankfully, he has never been heard from again. He shared much the same fate as Omega Supreme and became lost in space after the incident."

"But...Why has this only began to plague your mind now?"

"In the privacy of my quarters, I have continued with an ongoing search, using maps and star charts," Optimus Prime explained. "Based on the last set of co-ordinates that the Ark was following, and my own calculations, I have finally come to the conclusion that Omega Supreme may be here, somewhere on the planet Earth."

Upon hearing this revelation, Jetfire's visor once again flashed, this time with excitement. He took a step closer towards Optimus Prime with his fists clenched in anticipation.

"Then we should not wait," Jetfire announced. "If this Omega Supreme is as powerful as you say he is, we should look for him."

"Negative." Optimus Prime announced with a shake of his head, causing Jetfire to become confused.

"But why? I don't understand." Jetfire stated.

" I always had my concerns about recovering Omega Supreme. He is an Autobot so gigantic and powerful that, while he would be a great asset to us, I shudder at the thought of what would happen if his power was turned against us. Especially here on Earth. It is a scenario I have struggled with personally. The attempt was made once to turn him against us, it could easily happen again."

"Optimus, look at the situation scientifically for a moment," Jetfire said. "This giant of an Autobot may lie here on the Earth. Sooner or later, he will be discovered whether it is by us, the Decepticons or even the humans. Even if it were possible for the Decepticons to turn him against us, obviously they would have problems doing that if they found him first. If we can recover him without the Decepticons knowing, then we could end this struggle, possibly forever. I respect your reluctance out of fear of the consequences, but think of the positives that could come of it!"

Optimus Prime continued to look up at the large glowing moon, even after Jetfire had finished his argument for the search for Omega Supreme. The two halves of his conscious wrestled each other deep inside of him. On the one hand, Optimus was somewhat waiting for someone to tell in confidence, to hear just what Jetfire had told him...but then again, Optimus couldn't help but picture a worse case scenario, with that being what might happen if Megatron had the chance to use Omega Supreme against him, his Autobots or perhaps even worse, the Earth and the humans on it. After a few moments more of pondering, Optimus Prime slowly turned and looked to Jetfire.

"Everything I have told you this evening is to remain in the strictest of confidence." Optimus Prime said in no uncertain terms. "I shall call a meeting with all available Autobots at dawn tomorrow. I shall put it to them, and if the majority votes for or against searching for the long lost Autobot, then we shall act accordingly."

"Prime, I give you my word as an Autobot that I won't breathe a word of what you told me." Jetfire replied, giving his leader a salute after his answer.

"Very well. Until tomorrow then, let us rest, for a long venture may be ahead of us, Jetfire"

Jetfire saluted to Optimus Prime in response, before he proceeded to turn on his heel. He began to walk back towards the Ark, leaving Optimus Prime alone in the moonlight, that is, until Optimus Prime's voice caught his attention.

"Oh, and Jetfire?"

"Yes, Optimus?" Jetfire asked as he stopped and looked back to his leader.

"Thank you for your time."

* * *

Night had passed peacefully. The morning sun eventually began to rise from the horizon, signaling that dawn had arrived, and that a new day was beginning. Inside the Ark, most of the Autobots who were not posted to a night guarding shift were awoken from their recharge beds then ordered to the counsel room on immediate order of Optimus Prime. Inaudible chatter echoed throughout the large room as dozens of Autobots talked with each other over why Optimus Prime would call such a large meeting to order. Meanwhile, Jetfire, the only Autobot who knew of why the event was taking place stayed true to his word. The large supersonic jet remained silent at the very back of the room, towering above all the other seated Autobots before him.

Finally, the door to the counsel room opened, which caused the excited chatter to quickly cease after Optimus Prime entered. The Autobot walked past his Autobot, only stopping to his place at the head of the room.

"Good morning, Autobots." Optimus Prime said in a greeting. "I thank you for ending your nightly recharge so early, therefore I shall not mince my words and instead get to the point. Autobots, I have not always been fully open with you. During our maiden voyage in the Ark, one of our reasons for leaving Cybertron was to look for energon, that is true enough. However, what I failed to share with you is that another part of the reason we left Cybertron was to look for another of our own. An Autobot known as Omega Supreme."

The Autobots began to all murmur amongst themselves for a few moments, until the edgy Red Alert stood from his seat. Raising an arm, he pointed accusingly towards Optimus Prime.

"Why has it taken you so long to tell us about this, hm?" He asked. "As your soldiers, surely we should have known about this sooner. Why keep it to yourself? What do you have to hide?!"

Optimus Prime looked directly at Red Alert, who was coaxed into sitting back down by his only real friend, Inferno. Most of the Autobots disliked Red Alert due to his paranoia, swiftness to accuse others of conspiracy and general fear of their doom. However, Optimus Prime respected Red Alert's question for knew he that Red Alert only had the Autobots' best interests at heart.

"That is a fair question, Red Alert." Optimus Prime nodded. "The reason I have never shared this information with you before is because Omega Supreme is an Autobot built for war. He has been lost for eons, and even though I suspect he could be here, I have been reluctant to find him, due to the fact he is a war machine. I have always felt if the Decepticons ever discovered him, or even if we found him and he was turned against us, the results could be devastating- not just for us, but for the humans we vowed to protect."

Another Autobot stood as Optimus Prime finished his explanation. This time, it was the smaller Autobot, Warpath, who was conspicuous by the large tank barrel that protruded from his chest.

"_Zowie, _if this Omega Supreme can, _blowie!, _be a war machine then we should get him up and running to work for us. K_ablam!_"

"Yeah. Y'know, Warpath's always had a screw loose," another Autobot, Powerglide began, "but I think he's right. We could end this war sooner with this Omega Supreme on board. We'd be coo-coo to not find him."

"That is why I called this meeting today." Optimus Prime replied, now addressing the entire room once more. "I wish to put it you, Autobots. Finding Omega Supreme is not a task that should be taken lightly, as there may very well be consequences to his revival in the future. Therefore, I will ask for a show of hands. Who votes that we recover Omega Supreme?"

Optimus Prime looked from his position at the head of the room to see that immediately, all the Autobots in the room rose a hand each into the air, before they then lowered them.

"I suppose that eliminates the need for me to ask for anyone who is against the notion." Optimus Prime said. "Very well, the search for Omega Supreme shall commence soon. Perceptor," Optimus continued, looking to the Autobot scientist, near the right of the room, "I need to talk to you right away for what methods we can put in place to search for him. As for the rest of you, thank you for your time. I will be calling on a certain number of you when we are ready to begin the expedition. Meeting adjourned."

Slowly, the Autobots all rose from their seats before they began to leave the counsel room. Last to leave the room were Optimus Prime, Perceptor and Jetfire, who began to discuss ideas of a tool or device that may help track down Omega Supreme on such a broad world.

As the door to the counsel room slid to a close, there came the slight sound of chirping before a small grasshopper hovered down from one of the large beams on the ceiling of the Ark. The grasshopper continued to hover, then flew through a crack in the counsel room door. Buzzing through the Ark, the grasshopper was paid no mind to, so it remained undetected as it flew through the Autobots' base, past the exit where it flew out into the morning sky. It continued to fly higher and higher in the sky, when the sun suddenly shone down upon it, causing the sun's light to reflect off it. This grasshopper was no ordinary grasshopper as it was made of metal. The metallic grasshopper suddenly grew one hundred times over before it revealed itself as Kickback, the Insecticon espionage specialist. He transformed from his grasshopper form to his robot mode in mid flight, where he chuckled deviously while rubbing his hands together.

"Heh, heh, heh. What a tasty tid bit of information," Kickback said to himself. "But it won't be as tasty as the energon Megatron will reward me with when I tell him about this 'Omega Supreme'!"

It was the early afternoon when the Insecticon, Kickback found his way to the mountain in which the Decepticons had converted to their main base of operations on Earth. The Insecticons had their own base in the jungles of Peru, so when Kickback arrived, he was greeted by a less than hospitable welcome by Thrust and Dirge, two of Megatron's Decepticon jet warriors. Keeping their weapons trained on the smaller Insecticon, they took him to Megatron, where the Decepticon leader sat menacingly in his large chair in the center of the control room.

"So, when I leave my window open, an Insecticon comes buzzing in." Megatron surmised with a glare to the usually treacherous Kickback. "You had better have a good reason for coming here, Kickback. Your past exploits have done nothing to make me welcome you here."

"Oh mighty Megatron, I have a great reason for being here!" Kickback announced. "I bring you news of the Autobots' latest plans. Plans that involve a weapon that they believe will turn the war to their favour!"

With a new found interest, Megatron sat up in his chair, to pay close attention to Kickback's recital of the Autobots' meeting, with Thrust and Dirge keeping their weapons aimed towards the Insecticon at all times, with Kickback was currently on his knees before the mighty Decepticon leader. When he was done with his explanation, Megatron rubbed his metallic chin in thought.

"Hmm. Omega Supreme...I have never heard of this Omega Supreme." Megatron thought aloud. He then looked towards Soundwave, who was sat at the Decepticons main computer.

"Soundwave, do you have information on an 'Omega Supreme'?"

"Negative." Soundwave answered.

"How interesting." Megatron announced. "So, Optimus Prime has a war machine hidden on this planet, does he? This is truly important information."

"Yes indeed," Kickback agreed as he stood to his feet. "Information that should be paid for, yes?"

Before Kickback could realize it, Megatron stood from his chair reaching out with a large hand, that gripped Kickback tightly by the throat. Megatron glared towards the much smaller Kickback as he lifted him from the floor, snatching Kickback up to allow the Insecticons' gaze up to meet his own.

"You dare come before me and then proposition me for energon?!" Megatron snarled, knowing what Kickback wanted.

"Ack, but Megatron!" Kickback choked. "I only seek to serve you, and serving you requires nourishment..."

With another snarl, Megatron dropped Kickback to the floor. Then, he took an energon chip from a compartment on his hip before he discarded with the pink chip of fuel, which landed onto the fallen Kickback's chest.

"Be grateful that is what you receive, instead of becoming molten metal at my hands." Megatron said coldly. "This Omega Supreme seems too important to pass up. When the Autobots find a way of tracking the war machine down, we shall be ready. Kickback, return to the Autobots' base and keep watch of their plans and movements. Inform us when they are ready to move out and find this Omega Supreme, for when they do, I think I shall gladly take it!"

* * *

For the next few days, the focus of the Autobots' energies were put to finding a way to narrow their search for Omega Supreme. Optimus Prime placed Perceptor and Jetfire as the heads of the project. For several days, the pair had shut themselves in Wheeljack's workshop, much to the frustration of the Autobot's mad professor, until eventually, Perceptor and Jetfire called for Optimus Prime one morning. Upon hearing the request for an audience, the Autobot leader eagerly walked through the Ark until he reached Wheeljack's workshop. Perceptor and Jetfire waiting for him as they stood in front of a large work table in the center of the room.

"Do you have news for me?" Optimus Prime asked, to which the Autobots nodded in answer.

"Most certainly, Optimus." Perceptor announced to the Autobot leader. "This invention will aid you in the search for Omega Supreme. Allow us to show you."

Perceptor and Jetfire separated from beside each other so that they could allowOptimus Prime a look down on the work table. With a slight frown, Optimus Prime was slightly puzzled to see Blaster sit up from the table, who waved to his leader.

"Gentlemen, I am...puzzled." Optimus Prime said. "This is Blaster. I thought you said you built some kind of device."

"Blaster is _part _of the device." Jetfire explained. "His transmitter is able to send and receive signals for over four thousand miles. Perceptor and I have built a microchip that is able to pick up the faintest Autobot energy signal, and also pick up the alloy you told us Omega Supreme is made from. Blaster's transmitter will help boost the signal that the microchip will send out, and Blaster will be able to pinpoint Omega Supreme's position."

"Just like some kind of rockin' bloodhound." Said Blaster with a thumbs up.

"So, no matter where in the world Omega Supreme is, we will find him, since Blaster will be able to go anywhere." Perceptor finished.

"Good work," praised a pleased Optimus Prime. "In that case, let's not waste time. I will put together a search team that will best help you recover Omega Supreme. As this is your invention, I wish for you two to be in charge of the expedition."

Optimus Prime turned, then he headed for the door to leave Wheeljack's workshop, with Perceptor, Blaster and Jetfire following behind him. As the door began to close from their exit, the group failed to notice a small insect buzz a few paces behind them, as it flew through the closing door, where it quickly followed them back to the command center of the Ark.

So as not to be seen, Kickback buzzed up high into the air, before he perched on the top of a rock face that had torn through the Autobots' shuttle all those years ago when the Ark crashed. He watched as Optimus Prime introduced Jetfire and Perceptor to the rest of the team whom he thought would be best suited to the mission. There was Twin Twist, who when transformed into his alternate form as a drill tank, would be best for any digging the Autobots would need to do to recover Omega Supreme. Then, there was Skids, the Autobot theoretician. Optimus Prime thought that Skids would be useful to the group as he would be able to best think of how the Autobots would be able to recover Omega Supreme, whatever the situation. Finally, there was Smokescreen who rounded off the party as an extra pair of hands to aid in the recovery process. His ability to emit thick clouds of smoke when transformed into his alternate sports car form would work well if the Autobots needed to work in concealment.

"I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed." Optimus Prime announced as the search team began to prepare for their departure. "Just remember, if you need anything, I am but a radio call away."

"Heh, don't sweat it." Blaster said to Optimus Prime. "We're just going treasure hunting, no big deal. It's not like the Decepticrumbs know about this."

"Nevertheless, be careful." Optimus Prime said as a reminder to the team. "If you encounter trouble, I want you to notify me. Good luck, to all of you."

With that, Kickback watched to see the search team exit the Ark, still concealed by his ability to be as small as a real insect. Kickback hopped off from his perch then quickly followed the group outside of the Ark, where Jetfire transformed into his sonic jet mode. Transforming to their own alternate modes, the Autobots entered Jetfire's cargo compartment, except for Blaster and Perceptor who sat in Jetfire's cockpit in their alternate forms as a boombox and microscope. With all Autobots ready, Jetfire took off into the sky with a roar of his engines, which was followed an explosion from his powerful afterburners. Still unseen, Kickback watched the gigantic sonic jet climb high into the air until it disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jetfire climbed high into the sky, before he finally stopped climbing up into the sky, levelling off before he began to fly in the clear blue sky, heading eastward out of Washington state. Within fifteen minutes, Jetfire had cleared a good portion of the United States. The supersonic jet was beginning to fly over the state of Michigan while Blaster continued to send out a scanning signal from his boombox form, in hopes of getting a response to say that Omega Supreme was detected- but he had yet to find anything.

"After we pass through Michigan, we'll be flying on to New York on this flight path."Jetfire announced. "If we get that far, I'll have to double back and fly over the states we missed. The trip should take an hour to sweep over the United States."

"What?" Blaster said. "I thought you were able to fly half way across the world in fifteen minutes! What's with the slow tortoise gig?"

"I'm going slow enough that you're able to thoroughly scan the area, Blaster." Jetfire replied.

The sonic jet continued to roar high in the sky as it began to fly through Michigan. Jetfire then wondered how long it would actually take Blaster to find anything, when suddenly, a bleep began to emit from Blaster's boombox form.

"Woah, hit the brakes," Blaster suddenly announced. "I'm picking up a faint signal!"

"Where is it?" Perceptor asked.

"I'm workin' on that." Blaster replied. "It ain't much on the decibel level right now...Ok, I've got it. I've got something in Ottawa, Canada."

Following Blaster's announcement, Jetfire immediately turned, causing his large jet form to head out of Michigan, where he crossed the border of the United States and began to fly through Canada. The trip took only a handful of minutes before Jetfire was flying towards Ottawa, when Blaster spoke to Jetfire again.

"Hold it." Blaster called out again. "The signal's thrashing below us. We're right over it, man!"

"Alright then, I'm going down." Jetfire announced. "All Autobots prepare to disembark shortly."

Jetfire suddenly banked in the air, which caused the jet to swoop around before he began to descend through the sky. Flying through the clouds, Jetfire rocked slightly in the sky, before shortly, the cloudy sky brought the view of a lush, green valley as countryside spanned as far as Jetfire's scanners could see. A few seconds later, Jetfire landed in a field before he rolled to an eventual stop. Lowering the ramp of his cargo compartment, Skids, Smokescreen and Twin Twist rolled out of Jetfire's cargo hold, before he then opened the canopy of his cockpit. The microscope and boombox flew out of the cockpit before they transformed to the robotic forms of Perceptor and Blaster. Finally, Jetfire transformed to his robot mode, towering over all in his search party, before the Autobots looked to Blaster, who continued to emit a loud series of bleeps.

"I thought Canada was filled with snow." Twin Twist commented while Blaster gained his bearings.

"Not always." Smokescreen replied. "The spring and summer brings good weather, like anywhere else."

"Too bad." Twin Twist then remarked. "I was looking forward to putting my drills to some thick sheets of ice and tearing through it!"

"Well, it isn't ice, but you'll get to tear through rock and dirt- as will the rest of us." Jetfire announced.

He then reached to the large red jet pack housed on his back, before it opened. Jetfire reached into it, then he pulled out five Autobot sized shovels. Jetfire the proceeded to hold them out offering one to each Autobot around him before the large Autobot then looked to Blaster.

"You're positive this is the spot?"

"Do I rock n'roll?" Blaster asked in response.

That was all the Autobots needed to hear. Immediately, Twin Twist transformed into his alternate form of a drill tank before his powerful engine roared into life, causing two large drills at his front to spin wildly. They tilted downwards as Twin Twist aimed them to the ground until they met the ground beneath him. The drills roared as they collided with the dirt, which was hurled up into the air as if a cyclone had picked up. The large drills began to whip the now broken ground up into the air in a blurry mess of soil and grass. Within seconds, Twin Twist had cleared the ground of the grass, revealing mud, rock and dirt, which his drills began to happily rip through.

"Start digging." Perceptor announced, to which all the Autobots began to dig the spades of their shovels into the mud, where they let out grunts of exertion while they threw their arms up, tossing the dirt behind them.

Due a combination of Twin Twist's loud drills, along with their focus on the task at hand, the Autobots failed to notice that a large object quietly dropped through the clouds about half a mile behind their position. It continued to descend through the sky until it swooped onto the top of a large hill. Mostly purple, the object, which was actually a large space shuttle, sat on the top of the hill, watching the Autobots as they carried on with their work. After a few moments of no motion and silence, a large door opened at the rear of the shuttle. The Insection, Kickback stepped out of the shuttle, quickly followed by the Decepticon jet warriors, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge. As they walked around around the shuttle they stopped to stand in front of if before the purple craft began to transform, revealing itself to be the Decepticon, Astrotrain. Together, the group of five Decepticons crouched to the ground of the hill to look down towards the Autobots without being seen.

"It's just like I told you." Kickback whispered to the other Decepticons. "Now they've found this Omega Supreme, so they're digging him up right now."

"If it's as big as Optimus Prime said it is, then it's going to take them a long time to find it." The booming voice of Astrotrain announced.

"Keep it down!" Ramjet hissed. "We don't want them knowing we're here- yet."

The Decepticons continued to watch the Autobots carry on with their laborious task, who were still oblivious to their enemies' presence so near by. They continued to dig until the Autobots began to disappear down the large hole that they were creating as they continued to dig in their search for the giant Autobot that they searched for. Eventually, the red Decepticon warrior, Thrust growled to himself as the others looked to him.

"I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for them to dig up this thing!" He cried. "There are six Autobots down there who should be cowering in fear. Come on!"

"Thrust, wait!" Ramjet called, but he was too late as Thrust made his move.

Leaping into the air, Thrust transformed into his alternate form as vertical take off F-15 jet, then he roared into the sky. Down below on the ground, Ramjet noticed that the some of the Autobots' head rose from out of the hole, taking notice of Thrust's appearance in the sky.

"Well, it's too late now." Astrotrain boomed. "Decepticons, attack!"

Astrotrain's words were so loud that, even half a mile away, the Autobots heard them clearly. Astrotrain's words were followed by the booming of jet engines, which resembled deadly thunder.

"We've got Decepticons incoming!" Smokescreen cried to the others as he watched the group of jets, as well as Astrotrain and Kickback quickly approaching their position.

"Decepticons?" Twin Twist asked. "Today's getting better and better! I'll put my drills right through their-..."

"No!" Skids cried, stopping Twin Twist from speaking. "We must retrieve Omega Supreme, no matter the cost. If you continue drilling Twin Twist, you may reach Omega Supreme and reactivate him while we hold off the Decepticons."

"That's as good of a plan as we've got time to make." Jetfire noted, dropping his shovel in the hole. "Here they come. Autobots, defend yourselves!"

The Autobots dropped their shovels and began to climb out of the large hole, ready to combat their enemies. As they did, Jetfire simply transformed back to his sonic jet mode, then he flew up out of the hole. Jetfire climbed high into the sky like a mighty rocket, preparing to repel the invaders as he looked to the ground, seeing the Autobots taking arms before they immediately began forming a defensive semi-circle around the front of the hole. The Autobots watched Astrotrain and Kickback land on the ground near the hole before they both began to shoot at the Autobots, who in turn took shots back at the two Decepticons as laser fire criss crossed over the terrain.

"One Autobot is no match for us!" The white F-15 jet, known as Ramjet cried. With thrusters blazing, he accelerated through the sky towards Jetfire.

Jetfire swooped in the sky, preparing to meet the first Decepticon jet he spotted- the blue modified F-15 jet known as Dirge. However when he prepared to attack the incoming Decepticon, his radar rung out in alarm as Ramjet appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere, the white F-15 jet collided with Jetfire's side, nosecone first in a crunching collision that forced Jetfire to immediately cry out from. With his frame surging with pain, Jetfire began to drop out of the sky, while Ramjet barely felt a thing, thanks to his hardened cockpit.

"Taste death, Autobot!" Dirge roared menacingly before he began to dive towards the crashing jet, launching off a missile as he did.

Jetfire continued to drop out of control through the sky, while his alarms continued to ring out in his cockpit. The world continued to spin around him, as if he were on a roller coaster of terror, but a new warning from his on board controls caught his attention- Dirge's missile was approaching him fast, and if he didn't act, he would surely take heavy damage from the collision. With that in mind, Jetfire dizzily transformed to his robot mode. While he continued to dizzily drop through the sky, the Autobot saw the missile approaching him. Grabbing his particle beam cannon, Jetfire, with impaired vision, aimed the weapon as best he could towards the missile before he then fired a round of laser fire from the cannon. The orange laser blast shot up into the sky, causing Jetfire to sigh with relief after he saw that the beam collided with the missile, where it exploded into a million pieces.

Frustrated, both of the Decepticon jets let out a cry of anger, before the pair proceeded to dive down towards the tumbling Autobot, determined to finish Jetfire once and for all. Jetfire saw that the two jets were out for his mech fluid, therefore he transformed back to his own sonic jet mode. With all the power he could muster, Jetfire shot off through the sky, with Dirge and Ramjet's weapons fire now whizzing around him. This was noticed from the ground when Perceptor looked up to see Jetfire zooming around in the sky, attempting to shake off his pursuers, who were closing in fast on him.

"Jetfire needs assistance!" Perceptor called out to the other Autobots.

A few seconds later, while the Autobots continued to stop Kickback and Astrotrain from advancing any further, Blaster's radio crackled, followed by the sound Jetfire's voice which filtered through it, causing all Autobots to hear him.

"No, don't worry about me," Jetfire announced, hearing Perceptor's own announcement over his radio. "I'll keep the attention of these two up here. Try and take Astrotrain and Kickback down on the ground."

"Hahaha," a voice then called out from the sky. "You'd better just worry about yourselves, Autobots!"

Perceptor turned his head where he looked up into the sky, before his robotic eyes widened to see the red Decepticon jet, Thrust, now making his presence known on the battlefield as he dive bombed straight for the Autobot scientist. With no time to move, Perceptor was helpless as Thrust swooped down low and collided with Perceptor, shoving him violently to the ground, with a now dented back, before he let out a triumphant laugh. Pleased with himself, Thrust began to climb back up into the air.

Smokescreen watched Perceptor crash to the ground with a cry of pain, before he grumbled with a scowl. Smokescreen then looked up to see Thrust still climbing into the sky. He was determined to pay the Decepticon jet back for such an insulting back fighting move, so he aimed his two shoulder mounted missiles up towards the jet, then just before Thrust was about to turn around for another swoop on the Autobots, Smokescreen released the missiles into the air. The missiles rocketed up into the sky, where they met Thrust nosecone first, where they exploded in a brilliant fire ball of red and orange. Smoke covered Thrust for a moment, but the Autobots then saw the Decepticon drop out of the sky, where he crashed in a smoking heap between the battling Autobots and Decepticons. Seeing Thrust, the Autobots quickly trained their laser fire onto him. The Decepticon let out a cry of fright mixed with pain. Thrust cowered on the ground, trying to shield himself from any further damage when he looked towards the pair of Decepticons not too far away.

"Help me!" Thrust cried out, extending a pleading hand towards Astrotrain and Kickback.

"Weakling." Astrotrain muttered, still with a booming voice. "I've had enough of just standing around, let's take them down!"

With that, Astrotrain transformed, this time to his third form of a large, purple locomotive, much like his named suggested. With a whistle, the large locomotive trundled across the grass without a need for rails as it picked up speed, passing Thrust as Astrotrain headed straight for his enemies, the Autobots. Skids was the first to notice the approaching locomotive, causing him to quickly aim the two laser cannons mounted on his wrists at Astrotrain. The other Autobots followed suit, attacking the approaching Decepticon, but just as they thought they were causing harm to the locomotive, Astrotrain quickly transformed to his form as a large space shuttle. His booster rockets surged into life in the form of great fireballs, so that Astrotrain was able to roar up into the sky, forcing Skids to change his aim. With a target, Skids led the Autobots' fire at the shuttle who continued to climb in the sky, but his attention was so focused on Astrotrain that Skids failed to noticed Kickback transform to his alternate form as a grasshopper. Now without feeling the need to hide himself, the grasshopper was just as large as Kickback in his robotic form. The grasshopper flung itself at Skids where, with powerful purple legs, the grasshopper drop kicked Skids to the ground with such force that he was flung into Blaster on the way down, forcing both Autobots down so that they now lay prone on the ground.

"Heheheh!" Kickback laughed, before he transformed back to his robot mode and looked down to his adversaries. "Goodbye, Autobots!"

Blaster and Skids looked up, where their eyes widened to see Kickback aim his machine gun down at them. But as he prepared to fire, Kickback stumbled backwards as a blue and red sports car sped past him, spewing thick, black smoke in its wake. It was Smokescreen, now transformed into his sports car mode once again. With a screech of tires, Smokescreen began to circle Kickback, with his exhausts still pumping out thick, black smoke, which seemingly surrounded Kickback and clung to him, impairing his vision, ultimately making it too difficult to aim for Blaster and Skids, who still lay on the ground.

"I can't see!" Kickback choked in frustration. "Where is everyone?!"

"Right here, bug breath!" Blaster spat, now returning to his feet.

Kickback began to thrash about, flailing his arms and legs to try and clear the smoke, but unfortunately for him, the thick smog like substance clung to his metallic body so that he was unable to make out where friend or foe alike were positioned from him. Blaster used this as an opportunity by taking his electro-scrambler, where he then aimed the large black gun at the smoke cloud. He squeezed the trigger, causing a powerful blast of electric energy to be flung from the gun, straight into the heart of the cloud, which carried enough force to cause Kickback to fly out of the rear of the smoke cloud, with a smoking hole in his shoulder.

Now high in the sky, Astrotrain watched not only the events on the ground, but also what was occurring a fair distance away as Jetfire, Dirge and Ramjet continued their dog fight. Seeing that the battle was beginning to turn to the Autobots favour with Kickback and Thrust weakened on the ground, as they were pinned down by the Autobots firepower, Astrotrain decided to play the ace that he had been hiding up his sleeve.

"Well, since I need to pull things back for my team, I might as well do it with a bang!"

With an explosion of energy, Astrotrain shot through the sky, once again flying over the battlefield below him. As he past the Autobots, the bottom of his shuttle form opened, revealing a large bomb that was held inside the shuttle by two large metal claws. Then just as he flew past the group of Autobots on the ground, Astrotrain released the heavy bomb, which began to quickly drop to the ground, due to its large, heavy form.

"Bombs away!" Astrotrain called, before his thrusters pushed him higher into the sky to avoid any potential damage.

With a whistling noise, the bomb continued to drop towards the Autobots. Perceptor was the first to notice when he raised his head. The robotic eyes of the scientist widened to see the bomb plummeting towards them.

"Look out!" Perceptor cried, causing Blaster, Smokescreen and Skids to look up also.

"Yo, gang way!" Blaster called to the Autobots who immediately sprinted away.

But it was too late. Just as the Autobots began to race away from their position, the bomb collided with the ground, where its metal casing fell away in large slabs. Instantly, a ball of light from inside the bomb expanded before it shone so brightly that all Autobots and Decepticons were blinded by it. Their robotic ears were beginning to be pummeled by the ripping sound of an explosion, which rumbled across the terrain, with such aggressive force that the last thing the Transformers felt was an intense heat, before they were seemingly hurled up into the air...

A stillness hung in the air. For how long, no one knew. Rubble rained down on the ground. Dust and smoke hung in the air, causing a fog like veil to now hang over the battlefield as Blaster, Perceptor, Smokescreen, Skids, Thrust, Kickback and even Twin Twist lay strewn about the ground, stunned from the blast of Astrotrain's bomb. The shuttle whistled with amazement at the aftermath of his actions before he transformed to his robot mode to stand among the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Wow, that was some bang, even if I do say so myself." Astrotrain chuckled to himself.

Looking around, he could see that no one moved, until Skids began to twitch as he began to come back around. Seeing this, Astrotrain smirked, then he walked over to Skids, where he kicked Skids onto his back and trained his large ionic displacer rifle down towards Skids' chest.

"Well now, one of you managed to survive, eh? Too bad for you."

Astrotrain stared down to Skids' face. While his robotic eyes were illuminated with power, meaning he was very much alive, Skids lacked the energy to speak of move. Instead, he dizzily looked up at Astrotrain who kept his rifle trained on Skids...Until the sound of movement caught his attention.

Astrotrain looked towards the area where the movement was coming from before he noticed that is was coming from the hole that the Autobots had been digging. He frowned, and lowered his weapon from Skids, instead walking over to the hole, where he dropped to a knee. Astrotrain peered over the edge of the hole, only for his eyes to widen when a powerful purple hand reached out from the hole where it gripped his metal throat tightly. Choking, Astrotrain was taken aback as a purple robot, larger than himself, stepped out, keeping his grip tight on Astrotrain. The Decepticon triple changer looked at the robots' face to see that the robot didn't have a face at all, instead all he had was a single yellow button in the center of a hexagonal purple head. The purple robot looked to Astrotrain silently for a few moments, until he noticed the Decepticon symbols on his wings. He then flexed his arm, powerfully shoving Astrotrain to the ground. There was a small silence, before the intimidating purple robot spoke for the first time.

"Fellow Decepticon, identify yourself." The robot commanded in a very cold, drab voice.

"Me?" Astrotrain choked as he rubbed his throat. "I don't take orders from anyone but Megatron, Omega Supreme. I'll destroy you for this!"

Astrotrain's words seemed to cause the mysterious robot to react. With no words, or real indication of emotion, the robot kicked out at Astrotrain, sending him from his seated position, down onto his back, before he trained his own laser cannon- which was in place of his right hand -down at Astrotrain's head.

"Omega Supreme? What do you know of Omega Supreme?"

"I know he's some big weapon that Optimus Prime wants found." Astrotrain said through a scowl. "Quit playing games, I know it's you! Are you going to kill me? If you are, get on with it, before I feel the humiliation of my whooping!"

"Fool," the robot announced, once again kicking Astrotrain. "I am not Omega Supreme. My name is Shockwave, military commander for the Decepticon empire. Now tell me, soldier, what is going on? I see the broken bodies of Autobots and Decepticons lying on the ground of this alien world I crash landed on many years ago."

"Well, these Autobots were looking for this guy, Omega Supreme." Astrotrain began to explain as he stood to his feet. "Megatron sent me and the other Decepticons here to gain control of this Omega Supreme when they found him. But since you just climbed out of that hole, I'm guessing he ain't here."

"No, he is not." The Decepticon, Shockwave replied coldly. "I myself crash landed here, which was millions of years ago according to my chronometer. You mentioned Megatron. So, he still lives?"

"Yeah, he's still alive, and working us like the slave driver he is." Astrotrain replied.

"Hrm...This world, is it now under Decepticon control?" Shockwave then asked.

"Sure ain't." Astrotrain answered. "It would have been if Optimus Prime and the Autobots didn't keep serving us our exhaust pipes. Heh, pretty sad in a way."

"What of Cybertron?" Came the next question.

"Cybertron's still the same dying planet it's always been," was the answer. "Still all torn up from all the fighting, and not an owner in sight- until Megatron smooths things out here, that is."

Shockwave took his attention from Astrotrain and looked towards the sky. In the distance, he could see flashes of explosions and laser weapons of Jetfire, Dirge and Ramjet, who still continued to fight, despite the conflict having been stopped on the ground.

"I sense two more Decepticons- air born," Shockwave began. "Part of your unit, I assume."

"Yeah." Astrotrain replied. "Got two more lying back there on the ground, too."

"Your mission here has failed." Shockwave announced, almost ignoring Astrotrain. "Gather up the two wounded, and call to your air born comrades. We are leaving."

"Woah, hang on." Astrotrain said with a frown. "Look, Shockwave, you don't give the orders around here. Megatron does. I ain't moving anywhere until I call him and get the directions from him."

Before Astrotrain could realize, he was knocked down to the ground, with a large dent in his face plate from the violent collision of Shockwave's laser cannon meeting his face. Astrotrain looked up to see the single yellow button coldly looking down at him, which forced Astrotrain to shift uncomfortably as he could swear he almost saw a dark shadow loom over the larger Shockwave.

"May I remind you of my rank, soldier. I am the Decepticon military commander. I outrank you, therefore I give the orders. We are leaving."

"But Megatron-..."

"Never mind Megatron for the moment." Shockwave replied calmly and coldly. "We shall attend to him soon enough. Recall the two in the sky. Gather up the wounded. Now."

Sensing it would only lead to greater trouble for himself if he failed to comply, Astrotrain sent a radio call to Ramjet and Dirge to immediately retreat. Then, he and Shockwave took the unconscious forms of Kickback and Thrust, who were still unconscious. Placing them inside Astrotrain's shuttle mode, Shockwave leaped into the air before he was quickly followed by Astrotrain. The two Decepticons took off into the sky, quickly being followed by Ramjet and Dirge who now bore scorch marks from their arduous air born battle against Jetfire.

Mystified to see the two Decepticon jets retreat, Jetfire pursued them until he saw the destruction about the field where his fellow Autobots had fought the Decepticons. With panic in his systems from seeing the Autobots all strewn across the field, Jetfire transformed to his robot form, where his feet skidded in the ground as he landed among the group.

"My friends, do you function? Blaster? Smokescreen? Anyone?!"

A groan from his left caught Jetfire's attention. Jetfire, in reaction turned to see Skids struggling to rise to a seated position. Quickly, the giant Autobot took to a knee and cradled Skids' back as he helpled Skids sit up.

"Skids, what happened?" Jetfire asked. "Where is Omega Supreme?"

"He's...not here." Skids struggled to say. "The Decepticons...they found another...Decepticon."

"Another Decepticon? What do you mean?" Jetfire asked. "I don't understand."

Unfortunately for Jetfire, there came no answer as Skids' head drooped down to his own chest, his systems shutting down from the amount of pain he was suffering. Immediately, Jetfire activated his radio, while he looked to the others so that he could assess the extent of their damages.

"Jetfire to Autobot headquarters: our mission has failed. We have an emergency situation."

* * *

News of Shockwave's revival was soon known to Decepticon Headquarters when Megatron had ordered Astrotrain to give a status report. Since the end of the radio communication, Megatron silently brewed in his large chair, in the center of the Decepticon control room. As if a tempest was thrashing inside his internal systems, the rest of the Decepticons currently at the Decepticons' mountain base did their best to avoid him, therefore Megatron sat alone in the dark room, with only the static of the main computer's screen giving the room a source of light. The light then grew stronger, for the computer's screen came to life, which was followed by a loud beep that sounded through the control room, causing Megatron to look up. He saw on the screen that the aformentioned Shockwave led Astrotrain, Ramjet and Dirge straight past the camera as they made their way to the entrance of the Decepticon base.

Megatron continued to sit silently in his large command chair, where after countless minutes, the renewed silence was once again broken, this time by the feint sounds of multiple footsteps which echoed through the caverns inside the mountain which the Decepticons called home. Eventually, the echoing thumping of footsteps reached a crescendo, and Megatron finally moved, turning his head to the door to see Astrotrain carrying Kickback in his arms, while Ramjet and Dirge assisted Thrust into the room, an arm draped around each of their shoulders. Finally, the large, imposing form of the cold Shockwave walked into the room, forcing Megatron to immediately rise from his seat, with his robotic eyes flashing as soon as Shockwave's gaze met his own.

"Shockwave..." Was the single word uttered by Megatron, in a low and threatening growl.

"Greetings, Megatron." Shockwave replied, seemingly ignorant to Megatron's current mood.

While Shockwave was seemingly none the wiser to Megatron's current mood, Astrotrain, Dirge and Ramjet sensed that Megatron was not happy straight away. The three Decepticons looked to each other, then after a silent nod from Ramjet, the three Decepticons quickly left the room, carrying their fallen comrades away for repairs elsewhere, leaving Megatron and Shockwave in the control room alone. Megatron's sight never left Shockwave, who seemed to ignore Megatron while he strode casually up to the Decepticon's computer. Shockwave immediately began to look through millions of megabytes of information that came scrolling up along the screen, absorbing the data that was presented to him.

"Your mission to recover Omega Supreme failed." Shockwave stated to Megatron, not even looking towards the Decepticon leader. "Once I download the geography of this planet, I shall venture from your stronghold to find the Autobot myself."

"Shockwave," Megatron began in a low growl, "while it is refreshing to see a Decepticon so eager to carry out their duties, I believe we need to talk. The last time we were in each other's company, I believe I gave you direct orders- which you disobeyed, to carry out your own agenda."

Megatron expected a response, but instead of an explanation, or even a flinch of movement from the Decepticon, Megatron got no response. Megatron growled, and the fleeting grip he had on his temper was quickly beginning to slack. The scowling Megatron audibly strode up towards Shockwave with angry stomps, only for Megatron to stop when he saw that Shockwave quickly turned around and looked to Megatron, with Shockwave standing slightly taller than his leader.

"I remember your orders, Megatron." Shockwave replied coldly. "Like any loyal officer, I would have followed them- had they not been illogical."

Shockwave turned back around so that he could continue to download all the information about the planet Earth that the Decepticon computer had. It was at this point that Megatron lost the final hypothetical fingertips on his temper. He placed a hand on Shockwave's shoulder then he quickly spun him around so that Shockwave had no choice but to look to his leader again.

"My orders, logical or not, are just that: my orders." Megatron said in a low voice that made most Decepticons' oil run cold. "I am the leader of the Decepticons, and as such, all officers and soldiers obey _my _command! Do you understand?"

"No. I do not." Shockwave replied, causing Megatron's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" Megatron hissed, to which Shockwave calmly elaborated.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe you just told me that your orders, whether logical or not should be obeyed. I am a Decepticon of logic, Megatron. If your orders do not compute, then I will not follow them, for that would be folly. You directed me towards the wrong path of action, and so I attempted to rectify that by taking events back on the right course."

"So, despite my orders, you would ignore them if you felt they didn't make sense?" Megatron sarcastically asked. "Oh, I understand now, Shockwave. I understand your treacherous tendencies!"

Megatron raised his right arm into the air, lifting his large arm mounted fusion cannon into the air, which he aimed towards Shockwave's back. Looking up at the computer screen still, Shockwave caught a glimpse of Megatron through the reflection the glass of the screen made, before he looked back down to the large keyboard. Unphased, Shockwave began to type with the fingers of his only hand once more.

"I am no traitor, Megatron." Shockwave replied. "I am loyal- to the Decepticon cause."

"Loyalty to the Decepticon cause means serving my orders to the letter!" Megatron replied, his fusion cannon still raised.

"No." Shockwave stated blankly. "There is a difference."

Despite seemingly having the advantage on Shockwave as he had his fusion cannon trained on his back, Megatron was shocked when Shockwave quickly spun around where he raised his own arm cannon, which he swiftly shot at Megatron, throwing the Decepticon leader off his feet and down to the floor in one shot of electro energy. Megatron let out a cry of pain as he landed to the ground with a hard thump, with a smoking wound now baring itself from the upper right side of his chest.

"I serve the Decepticon cause, and believe in its ideals." Shockwave continued as he now stood before Megatron with a smoking cannon. "But I believe, as I did back then, that it is illogical for the Decepticons to follow you and ultimately win the war for Cybertron. Logic dictates that a more rational Decepticon lead this army. Logic dictates _I _should be Decepticon leader."

"You...treacherous...overpowered calculator..." Megatron snarled through gritted teeth. "I shall destroy you! Traitor!"

Immediately, Megatron sprung off his back before he gracefully landed back onto his feet. Snarling, Megatron raised his now fully charged fusion cannon towards Shockwave then allowed the fusion energy to be released in a powerful shot. At the same time, Shockwave reacted swiftly, calculating Megatron's attack before he had even made it, and both of the Decepticons' energy blasts collided with one another, exploding in a reaction of energy that threw both Megatron and Shockwave back down to the ground. With a roar of anger, Megatron raised his fusion cannon once again before he fired it at Shockwave, who rolled to the side, allowing Megatron's blast to fly straight into the Decepticon's computer, tearing through the machine in another powerful explosion, leaving it to rain hot metal in its wake.

"You only serve to prove me right, Megatron." Shockwave announced as the two stood once more. "Your anger always casts a mist over your judgment and makes you an unfit leader."

"Shockwave," Megatron announced calmly, "you are relieved of your rank."

With that, Megatron gripped the arm of his large command chair, where with the flex of his mighty arm, Megatron picked up the large chair from the ground before he hurled it towards Shockwave. Not expecting such a crude move, Shockwave was unable to react in time, and the chair collided with Shockwave with such force that Shockwave fell to the ground once more, being pinned down momentarily by the large chair. Snarling angrily, Megatron rushed towards the fallen Shockwave before he flung the chair off Shockwave, where it collided with a wall of the control room. Growling, Megatron then pinned Shockwave down by straddling him, after which he then clasped his hands around Shockwave's hexagonal head. Exerting as much pressure through his fingers as could, Megatron began to squeeze Shockwave's head tightly.

"No Decepticon challenges my authority or questions my orders!" Megatron bellowed. "No one!"

Due to Shockwave's face lacking any kind of emotion, it was hard to tell whether Megatron was causing him pain, as he was also deathly silent, with only the movements of his fingertips showing that he was even still alive. Megatron, now in a blind fury continued to squeeze Shockwave's head, determined to crush it in his bare hands. So determined was he, that he didn't notice when Shockwave reached for his hip, where a small compartment opened up. Shockwave withdrew a small needle like device, and before Megatron could react or realize, Shockwave jabbed the needle straight into Megatron's metallic neck.

"YAAAAARGH!" Megatron cried.

Sparks began to emit from the needle, before those same sparks turned to blue bolts of energy, which began to envelope Megatron's entire body. Megatron immediately stood from off Shockwave where he then began to thrash his head around, before he finally attempted to grab the needle, which, despite many attempts to pull it out would not budge. Then suddenly, Megatron's roars and cries ceased as his eyes immediately went blank, and Megatron fell to the floor in a motionless heap. Following the confrontation Shockwave stood once more where he towered over his fallen, unconscious foe.

"Once again, logic proves to be superior over raw emotion." Shockwave stated.

The sound of a sudden movement then caught Shockwave's attention. Shockwave turned his head towards the door to see the Constructicons, Astrotrain, Ramjet and Dirge all standing in or around the doorway in shock. They had just witnessed the short brawl between their leader and this newcomer. They were greatly shocked by the outcome.

"Decepticons, what I said is true." Shockwave then announced. "I am loyal to the Decepticon cause. I wish to see Cybertron restored to its former glory, with which we Decepticons can use it as a launching pad to our mission of conquest of the galaxy. Megatron's ways -like himself- are obsolete. Where he has failed, I, Shockwave, will lead you to victory. Join me, and I will show you the path to glory. Defy me, and suffer the same fate as him. It is only logical."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group looked to each other silently for a few moments, before they then looked back to Shockwave, who continued to stand over the crumpled body of Megatron. Silence hung in the air as Shockwave waited for answer. Silence, that is, until Astrotrain walked to the front of the group.

"After everything I've seen today, and from what I just saw, I guess I can't argue. I'm in, Shockwave."

"That's commander Shockwave." Shockwave replied with a nod. "Well then, what of the rest of you? Will you do what logic dictates is the right thing?"

One after the other, each Decepticon and Constructicon present recited their loyalty to their new commander, and Shockwave stood before them, pleased that they had made what he thought to be the only logical choice.

"Excellent." Shockwave stated. "Then our mission can begin...You six," Shockwave continued, looking towards the grouped Constructicons. "The computer's files inform me that you transform into Earthen forms that are used for excavation. Correct?"

"Yes, that is true." Scrapper, the leader of the Constructicon group replied.

"Good," said Shockwave. "Then you six shall accompany me on my mission. I wish to retrieve Omega Supreme before the Autobots do. Fortunately, during my original attempt of this mission, I had my radars tuned to Omega Supreme's material, and thanks to the maps your computer provided me, I have already established where he is. We shall leave immediately to excavate the Autobot and reprogram him into a Decepticon."

Shockwave then looked to Astrotrain, Ramjet and Dirge who stood, slightly separated from the rest of the group.

"You three, dispose of our former leader's body." Shockwave announced. "He is merely a pile of spare parts now. Today is a new era for the Decepticons, and it is also the Autobots' last day as protectors of this planet. Constructicons, come, we shall take our leave."

With that, Shockwave walked past the Ramjet, Dirge and Astrotrain, who immediately stepped out of his way as so not to incur his wrath. Once he had walked out of the control room, the Constructicons followed Shockwave, before the three Decepticons then looked to Megatron on the ground.

"Are we really gonna do it?" Ramjet asked. "I mean, he is our leader, right?"

"Shockwave's our leader now." Astrotrain announced in his booming voice. "At least, until somebody else takes that title from him. Might makes right, you know, so let's just do what we're told."

Astrotrain reached down, then he scooped Megatron up by his underarms. He looked to Dirge, the closest to Megatron's legs, expecting Dirge to assist him by taking hold of their former leader's legs, but he frowned when Dirge didn't react.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Astrotrain asked. "Give me a hand!"

"Sorry." Dirge announced in his usual grim voice as he tried to scratch in between his shoulder blades. "My back's been itching. I hope I don't get rust...I could die from rust."

"Shut up about death and just help out." Ramjet groaned before he took Dirge's place. Wrapping his arms around Megatron's ankles, he lifted Megatron up by his legs.

Together, Ramjet and Astrotrain began to carry the limp body of Megatron out of the control as Dirge followed behind them, still scratching at an irritation on his upper back. What Dirge, or indeed, any of the other Decepticons had failed to realize, was that the small object on Dirge's back allowed every word and action that had taken place in the control room to be beamed up into space. The object, which was a transmitter, had beamed every second of the action at the Decepticons' base directly to the green flying saucer, Cosmos, who immediately transmitted the radio feed to Autobot Headquarters, where Optimus Prime listened to it via Teletran-1, along with Jetfire, Hoist and Red Alert.

"This is bad. Very bad!" Red Alert cried as the feed became silent. "A Decepticon who overpowered Megatron?! If he is strong enough to brush him aside, what will he do to us?!"

"I was afraid of this." Optimus Prime murmured, before he turned to Jetfire. "It was resourceful of you to shoot that transmitter onto Dirge when you had the chance...I had hoped Shockwave had perished when he became lost in space, but obviously my hopes were for naught."

"So, what do we do now?!" Red Alert cried. "There is no time to talk of hopes, we must act! We must increase our defense systems and prepare for an attack. It will surely come soon."

"Calm down, Red Alert." Optimus Prime announced in a soothing voice. "Right now all Shockwave is concerned about is finding Omega Supreme. This gives us time to plan a strategy."

"There is no time for that!" Red Alert said edgily. "If he is on the move, it won't be long before he recovers Omega Supreme. We must prepare for the worst!"

"We don't have to prepare for the worst." Optimus Prime replied. "We can act instead. Hoist," Prime continued, now looking towards the green Autobot mechanic. "How long before the damaged Autobots are ready for battle?"

"It's not good, I'm afraid." Hoist said with a shake of his head. "Even with Ratchet, Grapple _and _myself working, it will take hours before they are functional."

"So, Blaster's out of the picture, too..." Optimus Prime announced, before he then turned and pressed a button on Teletran-1, opening a radio link to Cosmos.

"Cosmos, I want you to scan the flightpath of Shockwave and those Constructicons. Keep me posted of their position every ten minutes, and if they land, I want to know about it right away."

"Roger, Optimus Prime." Cosmos' voice said through Teletran-1's radio.

Optimus Prime turned back to Jetfire, Hoist and Red Alert, the very few Autobots who were spare from other duties, such as patrols.

"The situation is getting dire, Autobots. With our forces so thinly spread right now, there are very few of us who can hope to stop Shockwave. One way or another, Jetfire, you and I will have to follow Shockwave to stop him before he can hope to uncover Omega Supreme -wherever he is."

"Two of us against Shockwave, as well as the Constructicons who can merge into the monstrous Devastator?" Jetfire asked with worry. "Optimus, that is suicide."

"Yes, very true. Which is why we'll need some added muscle." Optimus Prime announced.

"From where?" Jetfire asked, to which Optimus Prime followed with his answer.

"The Dinobots."

"Ohhh," Red Alert began. "I think the suicide mission would be preferable!"

* * *

Within fifteen minutes of the end of their conversation in the Ark, the supersonic jet, Jetfire found himself finally slowing down as he flew high in the sky, now approaching the state line of Idaho to Nevada. With Optimus Prime on board Jetfire as his alternate form of an articulated truck cab sitting in Jetfire's cockpit, Optimus Prime awaited an unexpected audience with some uneasy allies.

"We're now flying over the rocky mountains, Optimus." Jetfire announced.

"Very well, Jetfire." Optimus Prime replied. "Take us down."

Doing as his leader had asked, Jetfire swooped down from the sky, seeing the large mountains for the first time. With the only clear place to land in the area being a field, sandwiched between a thick forest and a large, crystal lake, Jetfire finally touched down on the ground before he rolled to a stop beside the lake. Optimus Prime drove out of Jetfire's cargo compartment, then he transformed to his robot form, followed by Jetfire who stood towering over Optimus Prime once more in his own robotic mode.

"They're close," Optimus Prime announced to Jetfire. "The Dinobots are somewhere in that forest."

"I don't understand why they've traveled so far away from home base." Jetfire replied, rubbing the top of his metal head for a moment.

"The Dinobots, especially their leader, Grimlock, resent authority, so therefore resent myself as well as most of the other Autobots. I suppose they've put as much distance between us and themselves as possible." Optimus Prime explained.

"Then why do we seek their help?" Jetfire asked.

"Because right now, they're the only hope we have against Shockwave and Devastator." Optimus Prime admitted. "My battles against Shockwave never ended with a clear victory, and I cannot gamble this planet or Omega Supreme on theories that I may win in a battle."

"You are Optimus Prime." Jetfire then stated. "When all others have failed, you have always stood strong and saved all Autobots from defeat and doom. Today would be no different. Besides, with Grimlock being how he is, do we not waste time coming here?"

"I don't believe so." Optimus Prime replied. "For I'm counting on something getting him to see it our way...Now, I shall find them. Perhaps if I appear alone, they won't act as hostile as last time."

Jetfire nodded, then with that, Optimus Prime walked away from Jetfire to make his way towards the forest. As gently as he could, Optimus Prime began to push aside the large trees of the forest, which amazingly stood taller than he did. The forest was thick and large, spanning all the way to the bottom of the Rocky Mountains, causing Optimus Prime to wonder how long it would take before he would find the Dinobots, but as he walked into a clearing, he found that the answer to his question would be 'not long'.

Looking around, Optimus Prime wondered where to walk next, when suddenly, he felt a heavy thud against the back of his legs. Prime fell back first to the grassy ground, and as his robotic eyes reactivated after closing from the impact of the fall, Optimus Prime could see a large Tyrannosaurus Rex standing above him. It was true that the Tyrannosaur had long since died out on the planet Earth, but this Tyrannosaur was different, as instead of flesh and bone, this one was made of metal and circuits. Standing over Optimus Prime, was the large, imposing Dinobot commander, Grimlock, who looked to Optimus Prime with less than friendly eyes which bore holes through Optimus Prime. This was followed by a low growl from Grimlock's throat.

"Hmm, Optimus Prime." Grimlock finally began in a low, threatening voice. "Me, Grimlock wonder why you are here."

Optimus Prime slowly lifted himself back to his feet while he looked to the robotic dinosaur, thinking carefully on his next words.

"Grimlock, I have come because I need your-..."

"Me Grimlock say he _wonder_, not _ask_ why you are here." Grimlock then growled, interrupting the Autobot leader. "You not supposed to follow Grimlock here. Me, Grimlock and Dinobots not want to know Autobots, or Optimus Prime!"

Optimus Prime watched the large Dinobot turned around, slamming his large tail into the ground, which he had used to trip Optimus Prime to the ground. Prime groaned as he watched Grimlock begin to walk away, and thought of how to best deal with the situation.

"Wait, Grimlock," Optimus Prime called to Grimlock. "It strikes me that you have settled in this area since we last met. Do you like it here?"

"Hmm. It ok." Grimlock stated bluntly as he continued to walk.

"Are you...King of this forest?" Optimus Prime then asked.

"Me Grimlock, King of forest," Grimlock replied, "King of mountains, King of everything!"

"Then what if I were to tell you that a Decepticon threatens to take away your domain?"

"What Decepticon?" Grimlock replied, now turning back to face Optimus with a snarl from his metallic snout. "Me, Grimlock turn Decepticon into trash can!"

"A Decepticon named Shockwave," Optimus Prime began. "He and Devastator plan to uncover an old Autobot then reprogram him to use for their own dark ends. If they succeed, then this forest, your mountains- the planet Earth...It will all, no doubt, be wiped out by the Decepticons, _if _you don't help us. Grimlock, I am reaching out to you. I need the help of you and the Dinobots."

"Devastator?" Grimlock asked.

Optimus Prime nodded in response, when, for a reason Optimus Prime was unsure of, Grimlock transformed to his robot mode causing him to stand taller than Optimus Prime. The Dinobot leader then smashed his left fist into his right hand.

"Me Grimlock, destroy Devastator! Ok, us do it!"

"You'll help us?" Optimus Prime asked as his eyes shone with hope.

"Dinobots will help you," Grimlock began. "That is, until me, Grimlock no longer feel like it."

With that, Grimlock transformed back to his Dinosaur form and began to stomp from the clearing, making his way back into the thick forest, with Optimus Prime following close behind him.

"Me, Grimlock gather up other Dinobots." Grimlock announced to Optimus Prime.

"Of course," Optimus replied in agreement. "Once again, I can't thank you enough, Grimlock. Your efforts will ensure the safety of the Earth."

"You thank me, Grimlock after Devastator recycled." Grimlock stated, before his snout curled into a grin. "Then you can tell me, Grimlock just how great Grimlock is."

While Grimlock's speech impediment would give other beings the impression that he was as stupid as a real Dinosaur, Grimlock was in reality, nobody's fool. As they walked, the Tyrannosaurus Rex had noticed in Prime's body language how eager he was for the Dinobots to help him, and how careful he was to ensure he didn't upset Grimlock. Grimlock knew Optimus Prime needed him a lot more than Grimlock needed Optimus Prime. It was a fact the Dinobot commander was taking every moment to savor the pleasure of. The very thought that someone he bared a grudge against was so needy of him made Grimlock chuckle softly to himself. The chance to destroy his enemies, the Constructicons was just a bonus to Grimlock.

Eventually, Grimlock and Optimus Prime found themselves on the other end of the forest. The vegetation made way for a large clearing that was strewn with giant boulders, as well as the face of the large Rocky Mountains. Optimus Prime looked on from beside Grimlock to see that the Dinobots were relaxing in various area in the clearing. There was the Pterodactyl, Swoop, perched on a large boulder and looking over Slag, the Triceratops who was currently lying on the rocky ground and basking in the warm sunshine. Sludge, the quiet, imposing Brontosaurus was currently ankle deep in a small lake of water in the clearing, enjoying the cool sensation the water gave his gears, and finally, there was Snarl. Snarl was the only Dinobot to not be in his Dinosaur form. Instead, the Dinobot sat alone near a cave entrance, his bulky arms wrapped around his knees as he sat separated from the others.

Grimlock let out a small roar, which caused the other four Dinobots to take their minds away from their business to look towards the king of the Dinosaurs, before Slag hissed slightly at seeing Optimus Prime with him.

"What's he doing here?" Slag asked in a mean spirited tone, referring to Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime come crawling to me, Grimlock for help." Grimlock replied in an authoritative tone. "So Dinobots go with Optimus Prime. We leave now."

"Hmm. Dinobots don't usually help Optimus Prime." The slow speaking Sludge announced. "Grimlock hates Optimus Prime."

"Me Grimlock leader, and me, Grimlock say Dinobots go! Me Grimlock, still hate Optimus Prime, but Dinobots have chance to crush Devastator! Now, who goes with Grimlock, and who gets turned to Dino-chow by me, Grimlock?"

"I'll go!" Swoop squawked, before he then flapped his wings to fly from the rock, where he transformed to his robot form so that he landed before Grimlock and Optimus Prime.

"Swoop smart." Grimlock noted. "Now, who else comes?"

"Hm, a fight sounds good." Snarl growled as he picked himself up to his feet and walked towards his leader, leaving only Slag and Sludge to do the same.

"Slag doesn't want to go!" The Triceratops hissed again. "Slag likes it here. Slag hates Optimus Prime!"

"Hmmm...Sludge not sure what to do. Sludge thought Dinobots hated Autobots, too." Sludge explained to himself. "But Sludge doesn't want to become Dino-chow, so Sludge will go. Coming, Slag?"

"Only because Slag will get to destroy Constructicons!" Slag replied with another hiss, before the two Dinobots lumbered up to the rest of the group and then transformed to their robotic modes, leaving Grimlock the only Dinobot still in his Dinosaur form.

"I thank you, all of you." Optimus Prime said to the Dinobots, after placing a hand on Swoop's and Sludge's respective shoulders. "I will radio Jetfire to pick us up, and then we shall leave to stop Shockwave and Constructicons from taking control of Omega Supreme."

* * *

True to his word to his leader, the Autobot flying saucer, Cosmos had remained in space. He continued to keep a scanner on Shockwave and the Constructicons during their entire flight from the Decepticons' mountain base, until they seemed to settle in a single place, to which Cosmos contacted Optimus Prime immediately. In a radio message, Cosmos informed his leader that he had tracked the Decepticon group down to the co-ordinates 23 degrees North, by 102 degrees South, which Jetfire deduced as the country of Mexico.

Under the harsh, unforgiving Mexico heat, Shockwave stood tall over all in the radiating Sonoran Desert. With his one hand and laser arm both on his hips, Shockwave watched over the Constructicons as they had began their work, digging up the hot ground at a point which Shockwave instructed them was the site they had been searching for. While patient, Shockwave was eager for the Constructicons to hurry up with their work, as his logical mind deduced that the Autobots would no doubt arrive soon, to attempt to stop him from his efforts of uncovering Omega Supreme. He knew that Optimus Prime would have found a way to have figured out what Shockwave was up to, as well as find out there whereabouts of his current position. Optimus Prime was a sworn enemy to Shockwave, but that didn't mean the Decepticon military commander underestimated him.

Shockwave turned his head slightly where he looked towards the only Constructicon not in his construction vehicle mode- Hook, the Constructicon's surgical engineer stood before the other Constructicons, continuing to guide them about their work in a supervisory compacity as his alternate mode of a mobile crane would have little use in an excavation.

"Hook, I do not have time for your comrades to dawdle." Shockwave announced to the green Decepticon. "Have them increase their output of work immediately."

"We are working as fast as we can, I assure you." Hook replied as he turned, then saluted to Shockwave. "We must be careful that the other Constructicons do not damage their equipment while performing the dig, as well as be careful so as not to damage Omega Supreme."

Shockwave couldn't argue with what Hook had put to him, and so the Decepticon's new commander simply nodded before he lifted his head to scan the warm Mexican sky. Meanwhile, Hook turned back to watch the other Constructicons, whose system meant that they would have been miles ahead of their task that any human construction team would have been.

The digger, Scrapper and the excavator, Scavenger continued to dig with their large, green shovels, like hungry humans digging in to a feast with their forks. Scrapper would reverse before he would then dump the dirt he had onto the ground behind him. Bonecrusher, as a bulldozer would push it away, or flatten it down so as not to cause an obstruction. Scavenger, meanwhile, continued with his system of swinging his shovel arm around, and dumping the desert sand and rock into Long Haul's dump truck, then Long Haul would then drive away to discard with it. Near Scavenger and Scrapper, the cement mixer, Mixmaster, had brewed a concoction of potent acid in his mixer, so that whenever Scrapper or Scavenger hit a large body of rock that was difficult to break through, he would tip some of the acid into the hole they were digging, causing the rock to melt away within seconds, so they could continue their work.

"Listen to him," Scrapper snorted to Shockwave's earlier complaint. "_Work faster._ He doesn't realize if we work any faster, we'll only screw up his little recovery mission."

"Don't like being told what to do, eh?" Long Haul asked as he trundled back up to the group from dumping another load of dirt. "Well, now you know how I feel! _'Get this, take that!'_ That's all I ever get told to do, and you guys usually shout at me while doing it. The tire's on the other axle now, huh?"

"Long Haul, shut up before I flatten you!" The usually hostile Bonecrusher growled as his engine roared. "Your whining always gives me microchip flashes."

"Guys, guys, don't fight." Scavenger pleaded, his desire for everybody to remain happy and carry on working was still strong. "Look, we all don't like being barked at with orders, but if we ignore him, maybe he'll just give up and leave us to it."

"If we continue to dally, then he'll do worse than simply bark, Scavenger." Hook announced, pointing to the excavator, before he then looked to the mobile concrete mixer. "Mixmaster, we've hit another body of rock...Mixmaster!"

"Heheheh. Huh? What?" The mad chemist Mixmaster quipped as Hook's cry snapped him out of a trance. "Sorry, I was just thinking of a new kind of acid I could make. It'd eat through the titanium of an Autobot's hide in milliseconds!"

"Never mind that now," Hook replied. "Pour some of your acid onto that rock face."

"Psh, who became scrapped and made you supervisor?" Scrapper asked, still feeling annoyed over Hook leading the team in their work, instead of himself. That was usually the case when the Constructicons worked on a project- Scrapper would be the foreman.

With a grin, Hook simply stated, "commander Shockwave."

Continuing to watch the Constructicons, Shockwave simply shook his head upon hearing their idle chatter. He felt that their energies could be put to better use than simply complaining while working, but still, he allowed the Constructicons to carry on with their work, while he quietly continued to calculate various ways that he and his workforce may be ambushed or attacked by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Looking around, Shockwave continued to calculate the best way to handle such a scenario, when the sudden sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Shockwave next heard the voice of Scrapper who let out a call in the desert air.

"Hey! We've hit pay dirt!"

Hearing this, Shockwave immediately turned back to the excavation site and rushed towards the giant hole the Constructicons had now made. Pushing past Hook, Shockwave stood between the now transformed Scrapper and Scavenger, where the trio then looked down the hole to see an extremely large piece of metal protruding out from the ground. Through the grains of sand that were being blown by the wind of the desert, Shockwave noticed orange glass also.

"That's it," Shockwave said quietly. "It is Omega Supreme. Quickly, Constructicons- dig him out. I am eager to see the full size of this war machine."

"There's only one way to dig out such a large robot," said Scrapper, before he looked to the other Constructicons, transform and merge into _Devastator!"_

Stepping back and away, Shockwave watched to see the Constructicons quickly transform back to their construction vehicle forms, with Hook included this time. They then began to change into further alternate forms, with Scrapper and Mixmaster's forms growing and turning into crude legs as the dump truck, Long Haul was pulled up and onto them by a magnetic force, quickly turning into a form resembling a torso. Bonecrusher and Scavenger attached to either side of Long Haul, forming arms, then finally, the crane, Hook was pulled on top of the entire pile, as the six Constructicons formed a large body, when finally, a large black head slid from out of the shoulders that Hook made up as the mighty Devastator now stood, letting out a powerful roar, while Shockwave looked to Devastator, impressed by the goliath standing over him.

"Dig him out!" Shockwave called up to the giant, pointing over to Omega Supreme.

Growling, Devastator slowly turned his large black head and looked towards the hole, before he then slowly raised a leg. Putting the foot forwards and down to the ground with such force that he caused the very desert to tremble beneath him, Devastator slowly walked towards the hole, with such intense concentration to even walk. While Devastator was a feat of Decepticon engineering, due to the fact six single Decepticons made up a large, unstoppable giant, the amazing work only went so far. Devastator's own mind was comprised of the six minds of the Constructicons, but, due to each of them being opinionated, as well as believing themselves to be right over the others, a simple task like walking meant that all six Constructicons had to agree to it and channel their concentration to making their large combined body do it.

To Shockwave, it seemed to take forever, but finally, Devastator reached the large excavation site. Once Devastator was there, he slowly lowered to his knees, his gears whirring and grinding as he did so, until finally his legs touched the ground, causing another rumble afterward. He rose his large green arms from either side where, with mammoth purple hands, Devastator began to dig at the area around the metal that the Constructicons had found. As he continued with his work, Devastator began to see more of the metal, where it took the form of a large grey head, with a large pane of orange glass in the center of it. More digging followed until eventually, Devastator had dug enough sand and dirt from the ground that the head and upper torso of the great and imposing Omega Supreme finally came to the open air. Now standing beside Devastator, Shockwave looked to the comatose Autobot, then the single yellow button in his hexagonal head shone with anticipation.

"After all these years, my plan finally comes to fruition." Shockwave said to himself, before he turned to Devastator. "Quickly, get him out."

Devastator silently looked to Shockwave, then with a nod of his black head, which was the size of a house, the giant Decepticon reached his hands down towards Omega Supreme's body, before he prepared to grip Omega Supreme and exhert the strength necessary to pull such a gigantic Transformer from out of the Earth. But then, he stopped. As he did, Shockwave's head snapped up into the air, where both he and Devastator looked up into the sky as they heard the sound of powerful jet engines cutting through the silence. An aircraft was closing in on their location. After a few moments more, Shockwave clenched his fist tightly.

"Autobots." Shockwave quietly said. "I did not expect such a blatant strategy. Do they not realize a head on attack will only cause their destruction? Devastator, leave Omega Supreme for now. Prepare to engage the enemy."

Devastator slowly rose to his feet, where he towered over Shockwave. He looked up, then emitted a loud growl, which echoed through the desert as Jetfire continued to speed towards the Decepticons.

"It looks like they've found what they were looking for, Prime." Jetfire called to Optimus Prime. "It also looks like Devastator's getting ready for an attack."

"Then let's hit him faster than he can react." Optimus Prime announced. "Jetfire, open up and let us loose!"

Still in his alternate form of a truck cab, only without his trailer on this day, Optimus Prime, and the Dinobots were held up in Jetfire's cargo once more, even though the ride had been a tight fit for all concerned. The darkness of the cargo compartment was then lit by cracks of sunlight, which filtered through the large ramp which began to open, until the sunny sky was revealed to Optimus Prime. The red truck cab of Optimus Prime roared into life, before he accelerated forwards. Without fear, Optimus Prime drove off the ramp and into the sky, where he transformed to his robot mode in mid drop to see the large Devastator roaring to his opponents.

"Ok Grimlock, it's time you and the Dinobots got Jurassic on Devastator's bumper!" Optimus Prime radioed to the Dinobots.

With a roar coming from Jetfire, Optimus Prime craned his head back during his fall to see the mammoth forms of Grimlock, Snarl, Sludge, Slag and Swoop leap from the supersonic jet, all of them in their Dinosaur modes. The Dinobots, rapidly dropping through the sky, due to their bulk and weight, were heading right for Devastator, whose face made a grin of anticipation. Reaching out with his left hand, he cracked the purple metallic knuckles of his right hand.

"Devastator, destroy!" Devastator cried to the heavens. "Dinobots, die!"

"Not today, Devastator!" Jetfire cried.

Jetfire's cry took Devastator's attention, then the giant looked up to see the jet rocket towards him, before Jetfire charged his on board weapons and began to shoot round, after round of laser fire into Devastator. Letting out a roar, Devastator took a step back as he growled with irritation at Jetfire's barrage. This was the chance the Dinobots needed, so Grimlock, now within reach of Devastator swung himself in mid air so that his tail collided with Devastator's large chest, causing Devastator to wobble on his awkward footing somewhere.

The other Dinobots quickly got themselves in on the action as Snarl whipped his own spikey Stegosaurus tail into Devastator's stomach, while Slag and Sludge landed on the ground in front of the large Decepticon's feet. Together, the pair rumbled up to Devastator's feet where they then collided with the giant's as hard as they could, while at the same time, Swoop dived towards Devastator's chest, right where Grimlock had struck with his tail. Aiming at Devastator's chest, Swoop released his wing mounted missiles, which shot off and collided with Devastator's chest. With a loud cry of pain mixed with frustration, the confused Devastator slowly dropped to the ground, causing a seismic reaction through the desert while throwing blinding amounts of sand into the air.

The dust began to settle, so Shockwave was finally able to see the Constructicons, now separated and in their robot forms as they dizzily picked themselves up off the ground.

"Me Grimlock, King!" Grimlock roared triumphantly in his Dinosaur form.

"Not for long." Shockwave coldly seethed as he raised his arm cannon.

Aiming it at the Dinobots, Shockwave fired a stream of spectro laser energy at the Dinobots, where it collided with the mighty Tyrannosaurus, causing him to growl before he stumbled backwards, into Sludge. Sludge trod on Slag's tail, who then whipped it at Snarl, causing him to fall over, and within seconds, the four Dinobots began to nip and butt at each other in frustration as Swoop looked on, hovering in the air above the group.

"Feeble minded idiots." Shockwave calmly spoke.

He aimed his laser cannon at the Dinobots again so that he could prepare to fire what he suspected to be the killing blow at Grimlock, when the sound of a mighty engine caught his attention. Turning, Shockwave looked to see Optimus Prime had landed on the ground and transformed to his truck cab form, where he was now speeding towards the battle zone, intent on stopping Shockwave from completing his plan.

"Ah, on second thought, there is a better target." Shockwave announced, before he looked to the newly recovered Constructicons. "Engage the Dinobots, as well as that annoying jet."

Shockwave retrained his weapon, so he now pointed it towards the large, red truck cab and without a second thought, Shockwave released another powerful beam of spectro energy from the cannon, which shot across the desert, colliding with the truck cab in a flash, causing a dust cloud to be whipped up from the force of the blast. Shockwave watched on, before his head then craned back to see the red truck cab fly upwards into the air from behind the cloud, where it transformed to Optimus Prime, who landed on the ground.

Prime looked towards Shockwave before he sprinted towards him, grabbing his large, black laser cannon from off his back, determined to put Shockwave down once and for all, despite the smoking wound that now adorned his chest. Shockwave raised his cannon again and took another shot for Optimus Prime, but ready for retaliation, Optimus Prime leaped over the laser blast, which shot across the distance before vaporizing, which caused Shockwave to clench his fist in reaction. Now, it was Optimus Prime's turn to attack. Raising his own laser cannon, he shot a blast of his own weapon into Shockwave's stomach, causing the Decepticon to groan from the force of the blast, which threatened to tear through his armour, and before he could recover, Optimus Prime threw a heavy punch into Shockwave's hexagonal head, throwing him down to the ground.

Silently, Shockwave looked up to Optimus Prime, who began to rise his laser cannon towards Shockwave's head. The Decepticon reacted defensively as he swung his right leg across where it smashed into the side of Prime's leg, causing Optimus to drop to a knee. This allowed Shockwave all the time he needed, for he rose to his feet, uppercutting Optimus Prime to the ground with his only hand as he stood. He then looked to Optimus Prime hitting the ground in much the same fashion that Shockwave himself had earlier, before Shockwave then kicked Prime in the face, sending him down to the ground, slightly stunned.

With a quick break in his one on one battle with Optimus Prime, Shockwave looked to see how the Constructicons were faring against Jetfire and the Dinobots. The Constructicons were currently continuing to back away from the advanced Dinobots, their laser fire crashing into the four grounded Dinosaurs as they slowly continued to stomp forward in an attempt to strike their enemies. Swoop then decided to dive at Scavenger, who transformed to his excavator form, and with his long arm shovel, he swung the long arm around, allowing it to collide with Swoop, who was flung to the ground before Grimlock and the other Dinobots.

Shockwave turned his head back to Optimus Prime, seeing the Autobot leader rise to his feet once more. Shockwave rose his laser cannon again to fire a shot, this one directed at Prime's face, but Prime charged at Shockwave, which caused the two to collide against each other, before they began to grapple each other in an attempt to push the other back and attempt to gain an advantage on the other.

"Optimus Prime," Shockwave announced. "It has been a long time since we last met."

"Too long would never have been long enough." Optimus Prime grunted as he strained against Shockwave's weight.

"It was illogical of you to come here, Optimus." Shockwave noted, his voice not revealing if he was actually exerting himself or not against Optimus Prime. "You should give up now before I crush you."

"As the Earthlings say..." Prime continued, still struggling. "'_Yeah, right!'_"

Following his quote, Optimus Prime then finally made his move. Instead of struggling against Shockwave, he quickly pulled himself up from his hunched over position in the grapple with his foe. This caused Shockwave, whose weight was still fully bared against Optimus, to stumble forwards due to his momentum. Still hanging onto Shockwave, Optimus then threw Shockwave over his hip, forcing Shockwave to slam back first to the ground, before Optimus looked to his nemesis once more.

"I believe the Earthlings say, _'have a nice trip, and see you next fall'!_"

Optimus Prime grabbed his laser rifle again, but as he went to raise it against Shockwave for a second time, Shockwave quickly rose his own laser cannon, and before Prime could react, Shockwave shot a blast of his cannon right into Optimus Prime's face. A blinding flash hit Prime's eyes, causing him to close them, before a fiery pain ripped through his face, while the actual force of the blast caused Optimus Prime to scream as he fell back to the ground, his face smoking from the heavy wound Shockwave had just dealt him.

Shockwave prepared to deal Optimus Prime another blow, this one with all intentions of taking Prime's head off his shoulders, but Jetfire swiftly intervened as he flew at Shockwave in his robot mode and fired his laser rifle at Shockwave, who was taken by surprise. Seeing no logic in becoming a stationary target just so he could finish off Optimus Prime, Shockwave left his foe for the moment and sprinted away from Prime, with Jetfire in pursuit of him. Jetfire knew that Optimus Prime was severely injured, so he realized that he needed to finish Shockwave off as quickly as he could. He transformed to his sonic jet mode, then his boosters immediately thrusted Jetfire through the air as he closed in on his opponent, who looked over his shoulder to see Jetfire approaching.

He began to transform, and when he completed his transformation, Shockwave revealed himself to be the form a large space ray gun, so big in size, Devastator would probably be able to hold him and use him as a weapon. In this form, Shockwave's fire power was concentrated and tripled, so when Shockwave released a shot at Jetfire, the large laser beam ripped out from the barrel of his cannon form and collided with the supersonic jet in a violent explosion. A thick, black smoke cloud was left immediately after the explosion, and Jetfire dropped through it, where he landed to the ground with a thud and a groan in his robot mode. Now seeing not only Optimus Prime, but also Jetfire disabled on the ground from their injuries, Shockwave transformed back to his robot mode.

"Weak minded Autobots." Shockwave stated. "They stand no chance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Feeling victory was close at hand, Shockwave strode across the battlefield, seemingly distant to the battle that continued to rage against the Constructicons and the Dinobots. By this time, the Constructicons had re-emerged as Devastator, and the Dinobots found themselves at a disadvantage. They were scattered around the giant, currently trying to find ways to bring Devastator down so that he would separate once more, but the Devastator was making that task easier said than done.

Shockwave continued to walk, until he stopped before the extraction site of Omega Supreme. He took a last look at the battle, where he was able see Optimus Prime and Jetfire were still left on the ground. Shockwave jumped down the massive hole, stopping when he landed on the left shoulder of Omega Supreme, where without a word, Shockwave walked up to the side of the large head of Omega Supreme. Silently, he opened a hatch to reveal an overwhelming network of large circuits which criss crossed in every direction. Shockwave observed the circuitry for a moment, before he pressed his laser cannon against a large circuit board, then he released only a single purple spark of energy from it. The energy ran into the circuit board, which was illuminated, and immediately, Shockwave could see electricity begin to swoosh and rush through the circuitry. The ground began to rumble, and hydraulics hissed before a loud booming voice cried from inside the hole.

"_Omega Supreme, activation commencing!_"

For a split second, the battle between Devastator and the Dinobots halted for a moment as they heard the voice, and despite being blinded, Optimus Prime heard the call also. Knowing what it meant, Optimus Prime activated his radio, where he began to open up a channel to Grimlock.

"_Grimlock, Shockwave has awakened Omega Supreme. You must stop him from completing his task."_

"Me, Grimlock not care!" Grimlock snarled back through his radio. "Me Grimlock here to smash Constructicons!"

"_Grimlock, you must stop Shockwave, or else our mission will be lost. I thought you were King Grimlock. A real King would not allow the mission to become a failure."_

"ME, GRIMLOCK KING!" Grimlock snapped at his radio. "You just watch!"

With that, Grimlock transformed to his robot mode, which the giant Devastator watch on. Devastator, now holding his solar rifle, which was the length of a small street, prepared to fire the rifle once more, in an attempt try to fire another deadly shot at his enemies. But then, he stopped, confused as to what the Dinobots were doing. Devastator watched Grimlock stomp up to the Triceratops, Slag, before he picked him up. The two seemed to shout cursively at each other for a moment, before Grimlock then lifted Slag over his shoulder, and with his awesome strength, Grimlock threw Slag like a javelin up towards the large Devastator as an internal conversation began inside Devastator's mind.

"_Did you see that? The Dinobots are so dumb they fight amongst themselves!"_

"_A crude move if ever there was one."_

"_Wait...What is he doing?"_

"_Why'd he throw his partner like that?"_

"_What is he-...Oh, no! Move! Move, you idiots, come on!"_

"_Hey, don't yell at me, please, guys?"_

"_Just shut up and move! Oh no, look out!"_

But it was too late. Because of the internal struggle inside Devastator's mind, the giant was unable to act appropriately when Slag's three horns met Devastator's chest. So strong were they, that Slag was able to shatter buildings with them, the Dinobot shot through Devastator's large chest like a bullet so that immediately, Devastator let out a large roar of pain, before he seemingly went to pieces, and the Constructicons separately rained down onto the ground before Slag landed on his feet, back in his robot mode.

Shockwave heard and felt Devastator fall to the Dinobots as sand rained down into the hole and over him, but it didn't phase him. Shockwave felt he was close to completing his plan that he wasn't compelled to try to even assist his soldiers, but instead, he continued to look into he exposed brain of Omega Supreme. Reaching for a small compartment on the left side of his torso, the compartment opened and Shockwave retrieved another needle like device, which while looking similar to the one he defeated Megatron with, it had a different purpose.

"Now, using this device, I shall reprogram this mighty Autobot into the Decepticon he deserves to be." Shockwave coldly announced to himself.

Shockwave raised the needle into the air, and was ready to plunge it into the thickets cable of Omega Supreme's robotic brain, but just before he went to move his arm forwards, he felt a jerk, before then he felt nothing but air in his grip. Looking up in alarm, Shockwave saw the Pterodactyl, Swoop flying out of the hole with the large needle in his one foot.

"Miserable Dinobot." Shockwave cursed.

He rose to his feet so that he could aim his laser cannon up towards Swoop, and with a single blast from the cannon, he caught Swoop in the right wing, which immediately exploded into a shower of metal splinters, which caused Swoop to crash somewhere out of the hole. Knowing he didn't have much time, Shockwave flew out of the hole and landed on the ground to now see Grimlock standing before the injured Swoop in his robot form, his energo sword being gripped tightly in his powerful hand. Shockwave could see behind Grimlock that Slag, Sludge and Snarl were picking off the remaining conscious Constructicons, who were still making themselves hard opponents to finish off.

"Me, Grimlock not know who you are," Grimlock began, pointing to Shockwave. "But me, Grimlock also not care. All Grimlock know is you shoot at Dinobot. When you shoot at Dinobot, you make Grimlock angry...You wouldn't like Grimlock when he's angry."

Remaining silent, Shockwave simply allowed his actions to speak for him. He rose his laser cannon into the air to fire a shot at Grimlock, but he flinched slightly to see the shot simply bounce off the Dinobot's broad chest, leaving nothing but smoke to whisp up from his uninjured chest. If Grimlock had a mouth, he would have smirked, but instead, his red optic visor flashed, before he wagged his finger at Shockwave, like a parent reprimanding a small child.

Shockwave began to calculate what to do next, but he was caught off guard as Grimlock let out a roar and charged at Shockwave, slicing the blade of his sword across the Decepticon's chest, forcing Shockwave to a knee. Grimlock then raised the sword, where Shockwave was left shocked to see Grimlock attempt a swipe to take the Decepticon's head off, but fortunately for Shockwave, he rolled out of the way just in time, before he rose to his feet a few feet away from Grimlock.

"What is this?" Shockwave asked, confused. "An Autobot that wouldn't think twice about killing? That doesn't make sense."

"Me, Grimlock not Autobot." Grimlock announced to the confounded Shockwave. "Me, Grimlock, King!"

With that, Grimlock rushed at Shockwave once more, his energo sword once again bared as he was ready for battle. He swung it from over his head at Shockwave once again, but Shockwave rose an open palm up to the sword, catching the blade in his hand. Shockwave let out a small groan as he felt the blade slice through his hand, and his arm trembled slightly, to which Grimlock laughed.

"Poor Decepticon wimp. You might beat Optimus Prime, but you have no chance against me, Grimlock."

"I wonder," Shockwave began, "if your joints are as mighty as your mouth..."

Grimlock looked at Shockwave in confusion for a moment, but then let out a scream of pain as Shockwave pressed his laser cannon into Grimlock's knee and fired it straight into Grimlock's knee, which, due to being right on his leg, Shockwave's laser fire flew straight through Grimlock's leg, leaving a great smoking hole in his knee. Grimlock immediately fell to a knee, growling and cursing to see sparks dancing across the large hole in the middle of his leg.

"As usual, you Autobots never use your brains to fully prepare for any given scenario. But I do." Shockwave stated coldly.

As if to mock Shockwave and his bold claim, the sound of a firing cannon cracked through the air. Before Shockwave could turn to identify the sound, he felt a great force immediately throw him face first into the sand of the desert as he also felt the armour on his back shatter into a million pieces. Shockwave didn't scream from the pain, as he was too cold, but he did feel a rush of great urgency rush through his systems when he felt a vice like grip grab the back of his head and lift him from the ground. Shockwave prepared his next move, which he would unleash as soon as he saw the face of his next opponent, but unfortunately for him, his systems nearly crashed when his vision saw the face was the twisted, enraged face of Megatron.

"You prepare for any given scenario, eh?!" Megatron asked mockingly. "Tell me, did your superior intellect ever consider this?"

Shockwave, literally frozen in shock that Megatron had reappeared saw, but didn't react when Megatron held up the same needle Shockwave had used to dispose of him, before Megatron violently jammed the needle forwards, allowing it to rip through Shockwave's head. With the needle buried in Shockwave's CPU, the Decepticon, for the first time, let out a loud, cry of pain as an energy began to crackle around his body, before quickly, his head and limbs immediately fell lifeless. Megatron tossed Shockwave uncaring to the ground and turned to look towards Astrotrain, Ramjet and Dirge.

"You were wise to not rebel against your true leader." Megatron announced to the three Decepticons. "The Constructicons will _not _be so lucky, but they have done us a great favour. Not only do we now have control of Omega Supreme, but our all but three of our enemies lie disabled on the ground. And since Optimus Prime has become a blind Autobot, well, he literally won't know what's hit him."

Megatron, with a grin of evil on his face, looked towards the now stumbling Optimus Prime then, he took a step forwards, preparing to engage and destroy his handicapped enemy. But he stopped. As did all the Decepticons and Autobots, when a great earthquake began to rumble through the desert.

"What's going on?!" Megatron roared.

"Look!" Ramjet cried, pointing towards the hole.

Megatron followed Ramjet's finger to the hole, after which his eyes widened with satisfaction to see that the large head of Omega Supreme rose out of the hole, followed by his shoulders, and the rest of his upper body. Sand began to rain down onto all the Transformers in the desert as Omega Supreme began to fully stand. Omega Supreme towered over everything in the desert, while he looked down blankly at the Autobots and Decepticons. He remained silent while his systems continued to boot up for the first time in over four million years.

"Ah, never mind, I have a better idea." Megatron said with a smile. Looking at Omega Supreme, Megatron continued. "Omega Supreme, this is your new leader, Megatron speaking. I know Shockwave has reprogrammed you, but I am your leader now. As a Decepticon, the Autobots are your enemies, and I command you to destroy their leader. Destroy Optimus Prime!"

There was silence from the titanic robot for a moment, but eventually, a voice came out, which caused the ground beneath them all to shake.

**"Negative."**

"What?!" Megatron cried. "You work for me now! Destroy Optimus Prime!"

Megatron was confused by Omega Supreme's insolence, but a chuckle from behind him caught his attention. He looked to see Swoop, now on his knees in his robot mode hold up Shockwave's needle, which he began to wave in the air.

"He needed this to become Decepticon." Swoop chuckled.

"No!" Megatron cried before he turned and looked back up to Omega Supreme, who began to slowly move.

"Target acquired." Omega Supreme began. "Subject- Megatron, Decepticon leader. Terminate."

Megatron let out a scream of anger and horror as Omega Supreme's clawed hand reached down to grab him. Quickly, Megatron took to the air, avoiding Omega Supreme's grasp, who looked to see Megatron rising into the air to a safe distance. This didn't stop Omega Supreme, who raised his other arm, revealing a cannon for an arm, much like Shockwave. Aiming at Megatron, he fired a large blast of energy at Megatron, who had to fly over eighty feet higher into the sky to avoid the blast, which flew across the horizon and finally collided with a mountain, shattering it to pieces, much to Megatron's amazement.

Now floating in the sky, Megatron only had one idea with which to tackle the threat before him.

"Constructicons, transform and merge into Devasator!"

"Megatron, we can't." Scrapper announced through Megatron's radio. "Our battle against the Dinobots has left us too weak..."

Megatron growled in annoyance.

"Decepticons, fire at that thing! Blast it to the ground!"

Led by Megatron, the Decepticons began to fire a barrage of missiles and lasers at Omega Supreme, but they immediately found that their efforts were futile as the missiles exploded and the lasers dissolved to molecules against a large force field that Omega Supreme quickly placed around himself. The Decepticons halted their attack, and Omega Supreme looked to Megatron, still flying in the sky, looking to the giant, before Omega Supreme lashed out at Megatron, swatting him with his mammoth clawed arm and sending him painfully crashing to the desert sand.

"Megatron, are you alright?" Dirge asked as he took a knee beside his leader.

"Nrgh!" Megatron replied, lifting his head as he spat sand from his mouth. "Destroy that thing!"

Obediently, the Decepticons, and now the Constructicons began to fire their weapons on Omega Supreme, as Sludge, Slag and Snarl were momentarily knocked out. Once again, the Decepticons' laser fire seemed to harmlessly bounce off Omega Supreme, who raised his cannon once again and began to charge it, ready to fire on the Decepticons below him on the ground.

"Stand your ground!" Megatron roared. "We must find a way to destroy Omega Supreme! We will win!"

"Me, Grimlock no think so, Megabum!"

Turning, Megatron looked to see the wide open Dinosaur mouth of Grimlock lash out at Megatron, and before he could react, Grimlock snatched Megatron's right ankle between his jaws and clamped them shut over Megatron's leg. Megatron let out a mighty cry of pain, and aimed his fusion cannon at the Tyrannosaur's head, but immediately, Grimlock swiped his head to the right and released Megatron, throwing him through the air, where he crashed to the ground in a heap.

Megatron tried to stand, as he was determined to repay Grimlock for the blow he had just taken, but wincing, Megatron looked to see that his foot was crumpled, like it had been in a car accident and mech fluid gushed out from the wound.

"I am disabled..." Megatron growled. He then looked up to see Omega Supreme preparing to fire what could have been a fatal shot on his Decepticons. Megatron himself then decided to make a logical choice, based on the situation.

"Decepticons, we are too weak. Pull out!"

Begrudgingly, Megatron then painfully lifted himself into the sky and began to fly away in a retreat. He always hated fleeing from a battle, but the odds against him winning were too great, and Megatron, while stubborn, was no fool. As he continued to fly away, Megatron's radio crackled, and the voice of Astrotrain boomed through it.

"What do we do about Shockwave?"

Megatron thought for a moment, and narrowed his eyes before he replied.

"Bring that traitor's broken body with you." Megatron replied. "If anyone will be reprogrammed today, then it will be Shockwave- to serve me as a _loyal_ drone."

Quickly, the Decepticons began to fly away. One by one, the battered, weak Constructicons took to the air, and while they were fearful of what Megatron would do when they got back to their base, they were satisfied to have dealt the Dinobots with just as much damage as the Dinobots had done to them. Finally, the last Decepticon to leave was the large Astrotrain, who carried the paralyzed and unconscious Shockwave's body away with him.

Omega Supreme, seeing that the hostilities had ceased, stopped charging his gigantic cannon, and instead lowered it. For the first time since he rose from his sandy tomb, Omega Supreme saw Optimus Prime, now cradled by a weak Jetfire, who guided him across the battlefield due to his blinded eyes.

"Optimus Prime," Omega Supreme spoke in the same ground shaking voice. "You are damaged."

"Yes," Optimus Prime replied wearily. "But I will live to fight another day, thanks to you."

"Thanks to him?" Grimlock then asked as he lumbered up to Optimus Prime in his Dinosaur mode. "Thanks to me, Grimlock! Me Grimlock laid smack down to Megatron!"

"I thank you too, Grimlock." Optimus Prime then announced, his head still bowed as he could see Grimlock to know where he was.

Prime's comment seemed half hearted to Grimlock, and the Tyrannosaur let out a hiss before his eyes narrowed at Prime and Jetfire.

"Me, Grimlock never get the respect Grimlock deserves from you! The next time you need help, you can kiss Grimlock's exhaust. Dinobots, get up. Get up from ground and follow me, Grimlock. We are leaving!"

With a damaged wing, Swoop was unable to fly. Instead, he transformed back to his robot mode and, after looking to Optimus Prime and Jetfire for a few moments, Swoop turned and followed Grimlock, who had already angrily stomped away. Tired and injured, Slag, Sludge and Snarl also transformed to their robot forms and limped away from Prime, Jetfire and the giant, Omega Supreme, not wishing to spend a second longer in the desert.

"Let them go." Optimus Prime announced to Jetfire as he sensed Jetfire about to try and stop them. "Someday, maybe they will accept us as their allies...For now, we should be grateful that the battle is over."

"I can't believe it, you know," Jetfire weakly said. "It was Megatron that saved us, and stopped Omega Supreme from being turned into a Decepticon."

"You will have to remind me to send him a thank you card." Optimus Prime chuckled. "Now then, Jetfire, are you able to fly?"

"Negative." Came the answer. "Today's events have left me with very little fuel. I would never make it back to the Ark."

Optimus Prime was about to consider sending a call to the Autobots back at the Ark, when the large form of Omega Supreme began to transform, and Jetfire watched Omega Supreme transform into the largest rocket ship he had ever seen. The rocket ship was comprised of his large right arm, while the rest of his body transformed into a gigantic battle station.

"Omega Supreme will provide your transport." Omega Supreme announced.

That was all Optimus Prime and Jetfire needed to hear. Together, the pair slowly walked across the desert and boarded the giant rocket ship. Once they were seated comfortably, Omega Supreme activated his rocket launcher, and the giant rocket ship took off into the sky, with the battle station below it disappearing and teleporting while the rocket continued to climb high into the sky.

The battle was over. While Optimus Prime was blinded from the events of the day, he was thankful that his impaired vision was all he had suffered. The fact that the search for Omega Supreme had ended with the giant Autobot being found and still being on the side of the Autobots left Optimus Prime with a feeling of confidence that someday, the Autobots would win the war against the Decepticons and someday restore his home planet, Cybertron, and the universe to one of peace.

* * *

A week later, back at the Decepticon's mountain headquarters, Megatron marched through the caverns of the mountain, with Soundwave marching in step close behind him. Now fully recovered from the effects of Shockwave's coma inducing needle, and from the encounter against Omega Supreme, Megatron once again carried himself with an air of regalia.

"What is the status of the Constructicons?" Megatron asked, while the pair continued to walk.

"Functional," Soundwave answered. "They will soon be recovered enough from injuries to return to duty."

"While it may sometimes be unwise to needlessly torture and beat one's own men to a crushed wreck, their treachery warranted it."Megatron stated with narrowed eyes. "Nobody betrays Megatron without paying a heavy price later."

The two Decepticons continued to walk, until they finally found themselves in front of a large door, which opened as Megatron and Soundwave stood before it. Megatron began to walk through it, and as he did, he spoke to Soundwave once more.

"What of Shockwave?"

"His CPU has been completely erased and reprogrammed," Soundwave announced. "He now functions to the specifications you set."

"Then let us see the results." Megatron replied, before he stopped on the other side of the room they had entered.

The room was a large laboratory, where the Decepticons carried out their repairs, conducted experiments and built their weapons. Now standing before a large desk, Megatron looked down to see a familiar figure sitting before it.

"I trust that you feel fully recharged now, Shockwave?" Megatron asked, to which the Decepticon looked up from a set of blueprints before him.

"Yes, mighty Megatron." Shockwave replied, saluting his leader. "I am ready to carry out your bidding."

"Good," Megatron said with an evil grin. "Now then, I have a project for you, my loyal Decepticon..."

Megatron reached into a compartment in his left wrist and pulled from it the coma inducing needle Shockwave had used on him. As Megatron has used it on Shockwave, all of the energy inside it had been used up, and the needle was harmless.

"I want you to examine and replicate the effects of this." Megatron instructed, throwing it onto the table. "Its coma induced effects must be remade, and a whole series of these things must be made for me. Serve me well, Shockwave!"

"Of course I shall, great Megatron." Shockwave stated as he saluted his master once more. "Absolute servitude to you is only logical."

_**The End**_


End file.
